Konohagakure Biggest Avenger By Chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: 10 years old Naruto lived a hellish life. Having living parents that should take care of him but instead completely ignored him and think his twin sister from hell is an angel and if that wasn't enough he receives beatings on a daily bases and is an outcast. After a Beating gone too far the Kyuubi is forced to act and adopt's Naruto and leaves the village to train him . sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger

summary: 10 years old Naruto lived a hellish life. Having living parents that should take care of him but instead completely ignored him and think his twin sister from hell is an angel and if that wasn't enough he receives beatings on a daily bases and is an outcast. After a Beating gone too far the KyuubI is forced to act and adopts Naruto and leaves the village to train him . Years Later there is talk of a new hidden village that is incredibly strong guided by a mysterious leader that look doesn't want anything to do with Konohagakure.

Updated:!5/10/2014

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did would be rich *eye smile*

I'm alone..

Nobody loves me...

No one care's...

I should just die..

In the middle of the streets a blond boy with whiskers in a blue t-shirt and black shorts laid there.

Bloodied.

Heavy Rain poured, beating down on the boy.

People passing him without a care in the world.

Their eyes so full of hate directed at the boy.

A smile on the lips.

For they had do it.

They had killed the demon.

~2 days earlier~

A 10 year old Naruto, son of the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, came down the stairs.

He sighed for this would be a another meal where he would be completely ignored by his parents and his sister Naru finding new ways to make his life an even worse hell then it already was.

He walked directly towards the table not even stopping to greet his parents. He learned years ago that they would not answer back. Unlike his sister, he never received anything even close to parental love.

no walking him to school on his first day at the Academy, an event that was supposed to be treasured, instead he had to walk by himself, avoiding hateful stares and the mob.

When the parents came to pick their kids up, he was left waiting for hours waiting for his 'father' to pick him up but ended up walking home in the rain and also got beaten by drunken villagers. His parents didn't even spare him a glance when he came home looking like hell.

On the first day of his sister Academy day his 'parents' were practically glowing, smiles all around, pride in their eyes. They even got her a present a family scroll that contains D-rank chakra exercises.

It made him sick.

The only time he even got any attention was when his parents pulled him aside at the age of 5 and told him why the village hated him.

The KyuubI, the sealing and the announcement he made after. After the talk he was sure his parents hated him. It was the way their eyes where full of hate when he was mentioned or the way he would be constant referred to as the 'monster' like he was a mistake.

That day he stopped thinking them as his parents and thought of them as people he had to live with.

His sister hade grow arrogant and snobby because she was loved, the kind that he wanted so badly but know he would never get. She was seen as the perfect child to add to the ideal family while there was no room for him. She was the reason he had no friends and was a loner.

He hated her.

On their 6 birthday she had 'persuaded' all the kids to choose between him or her and they chose her. That day, he cried himself to sleep. She would constantly bad-mouth him to anyone within an ear shot and encouraged others to do the same.

He learned to block it out.

At the table, the people would talk and chat.

A perfect little family.

Fuck them.

As always he would stay quite because he had learned that whenever he talked his sister would cut him off and if he cut her off, he would be yelled at and sent to his 'room'. If you call the small room under the stairs used as keeper for appliances a room for a 10 year old child.

He went straight to his room as soon as he was done not seeing the look of fear in his father's eyes. He would usually spend all his time in there as that was the only place he felt safe where the villagers couldn't get him until he's forced to go to the Academy.

When he came out of the house he was immediately alert because something was wrong.

No one glared at him.

No insults.

No throwing things at him and no threats.

It had turned him extremely paranoid.

At the Academy even the teachers didn't ask him impossible questions!

It want on like this for 2 days!

On the 3 day as he walked the street he couldn't see any villagers.

No kids or parents it was freaky, he needed to get to the academy.

Just before he entered something wacked him at the back of the head and the darkness took him.

The last thing he heard was..

"It's time to kill the demon!" from his own mother.

He woke up to see him in a cage with a collar around his neck being carried to the centre of the village where he was dropped harshly on the ground.

Someone opened the cage doors and he was pulled out by his sister.

"Today we get revenge for what you did 10 years ago!" followed by cheers of approval.

That's when it started.

All at once they attacked him and he would curl into a ball to protect himself. They did everything humanly possible.

They kicked him, Spat on him, Burned him, branded him, Put nailed on him, raped him, shouted insults at him before he broke.

What made him break was that he saw his own family take turns in beating him up while being cheered on by the rest of the village.

What little humanity he had left, died.

After 4 hours of beating he was left alone, they believed he was dead.

~In The Seal~

The KyuubI was furious! He was forced to watch through his jailers eyes , the biggest beating up to date! He was further shocked to see Naruto's own family taking part in the beating and because of them his host was broken.

This could be good.

A large smile speared across his Foxy face. This was a golden opportunity for him it would be foolish not to take advantage.

He could twist the Kit in his own twisted image. The Kit could be his heir and finish off what he started all those years ago. He wanted to watch this hell hole of a village burn.

All he needed was to play his cards just right...

~out the seal~

No one cares...

*do you want power?*

He never thought of being stronger.

*Do you want revenge?*

He so desperately wanted to have the village burn he no longer considered it his home..

*Do you want a family that won't abandon you and betray you?*

a part of him still wanted a family, someone to call family.

The offer was so tempting he just had to say.

"yes"

Suddenly he found himself in a sewer in front of a big cage.

Yellow glowing eyes could be seen inside the cage suddenly they got closer until light shone on it revealing a big red fox that hade 9 tails. Power rolled of it.

Then it spoke in a loud booming voice.

"Do you want to get revenge on this hellhole of a village?"

Naruto just stared at the fox, there was no fear in his eyes just emptiness as he no longer could feel emotion and was left broken something that was irreversible.

Seconds went by and KyuubI was starting to feel unnerved under his heated stare.

"Yes" came out his mouth an answer that would not have come out if he had asked months ago.

Inwardly he was congratulating himself, he had done it. It was ironic that the son of the man that swore to protect the village would meet his end at the hands of his child. He couldn't be happier.

"here what we will do" Throughout the night KyuubI and Naruto formed a plan to bring down Konoha..

Konoha wouldn't know what hit them...

Very early in the morning before the villager woke up Naruto dashed towards the gate it was lucky that no one checked if he was actually dead and come to finish the job.

He Henged into an ordinary civilian to bypass the guards and when he was far he dropped it and started running towards the border where he wouldn't be hunted down by Hunter-nii.

He came into a clearing where he went into a meditation and came face to face with the cage.

Instantly there was a wave of Chakra and the KyuubI began to morph in his human form. There stood a man that looked like in his early twenties. He had red fiery hair with fox ears on top and blue eyes that shone with untold wisdom. He wore a stylish black turtle neck and black leather jeans with his tails flowing behind him and black boots with black sunglass at the top of his head to complete the cool look.

Naruto looked in awe at the transformation and excitement because this was the man that was going to adopt him. This was the man which he would call father. All doubts about the plan were out the window. He would learn from him and finally have his revenge.

Naruto turned to the seal on the cage he could easily recognise that man's work. Channelling his Chakra into the seal it slowly came undone and he felt immense pain, bigger than he ever felt before as he was suddenly rolling around in pain but he refused to scream.

Red Chakra surrounded his body as it slowly slid off him and onto the forest floor where it took form of the man in the cage.

"IM FREE!" The man shouted in a demonic voice followed by demonic laughter. All ninja's across the five nations felt his Chakra and many started shaking because then they know the KyuubI had been released and many want into panic and some were sent to investigate.

Thinking Quickly KyuubI went through hand signs at a lighting fast pace and a void opened up as he picked up the unconscious Naruto and walked through the void, it closed afterwards cutting off his Chakra signature leaving many confused.

~In the void~

Naruto woke up to darkness.

As time went on his eyes adjusted, he realised he was in a cave that had weird carvings on it.

"I see you're awake" came a demonic voice right next time causing him to jump 5 feet in air.

"were we?" well this is my den where we will do the ceremony "how long was I out?" "2 weeks" came the reply of KyuubI.

He did not give him time to reply as he shoved Naruto to the middle of the den where a star with many edges was draw with a candle at the end of each edge.

"we will now begin the ritual" he said in a serious tone after his fox eyes glazed over and he started to chant some words followed by a lot of pain and lots of screaming later.

The ritual was done.

Naruto went straight to a mirror to look at his reflection. His hair tuned from blond to black and was much longer. His light blue eyes turned the darkest shade of blue with crosses in the them. He had one fox tail. He noticed that his 3 marks on each cheek stood out more giving him an animalistic look. He had fangs and red fox ears just like the KyuubI with long claws. He had black and gold shades on top of head. He wore a simple blue T-shirt and black jeans. He also grow some inches.

(Picture God Of High School Main Character. He looks like him)

"Wow I look like a completely different person" He finally said out after recovering from the shock. "You need a new name or do you want to keep the name you're parents gave you?" KyuubI said while looking through an old trunk. "Hell no! The moment, they beat me, Uzumaki Naruto died!" He lashed out expressing the only emotion he could.

"Call me Ryo Kurama" KyuubI smiled at that, his boy took his name, he would never voice it but he was proud. Then a smile spread across his face as he looked at his boy before he went to full blow demonic laughter. Ryo had a sinking gut feeling that his new father was planning something that it involved lots of pain.

~Konoha~

Minato Namikaze was in his office looking out of his window to find the whole village partying on the death of the demon and he felt a feeling of accomplishment spread through him. He was just about to join his wife and daughter when His mentor came through looking like he was about to kill someone.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Jiraiya" Minato said while smiling widely but dropped when Jiraiya directed some killing intent towards him.

"why?" Jiraiya said in a quiet voice while shaking in anger. "Why, what?" Minato asked concerned that his mentor was like this in front him.

"Why did you kill your own son!?" Minato face twisted into a frown "that thing is not my son" he said in a mocking tone.

Jiraiya flung a blue folder at him before he turned around and jumped out of the window with tears in him eyes not explaining what the folder is.

Minato reluctantly took the folder and his eyes widen when he read the title on the first page.

'Naruto's seal'

~In KyuubI den~

Ryo was in hell fiscally and mentally.

Ryo now believed his father was a sadistic bastard.

If he wasn't a demon he would have died ages ago not only was he forced to put 500kg of weights on each foot while been forced to dodge lighting Justu while his father cackled in the background for hours on end not allowing him to slowing down.

After hours of 'training' he was sent to hunt for food and he got the first look at the demon world and chose wisely to keep to the shadows.

Eventually he spotted his first meal in the demon world a big bird with five eyes with huge pupils that cover the whole eye and a long mouth. He waited for the bird to relax until he could..

'Attack!'

~Hokage office~

He had made a huge mistake...

Tears rolled down his face...

He had killed his only son...

He could no longer say sorry...

His son wasn't a demon...

In the folder contained how his seal separated Naruto from the KyuubI proving that he wasn't the demon.

He had killed his own son...

The more he thought about the more he realised what a terrible father he was , he couldn't even name his son's favourite colour! He realised that his own son was a stranger to him.

He'll never forget those cold broken eyes that stared back at him as he killed him.

There was no way to take it all back.

(2 days later he announced his findings to the council and the public and they all felt ashamed and fear as the KyuubI was now free and it was their entire fault.)

~KyuubI den~

As the years went on Ryo increased in strength to the point that he could handle 6 tails by the age of 16.

It was time for him to leave his father den and make a name for himself after all he had to gain allies in the upcoming war.

His only one objective.

To have Konoha burn.

Longest Chapter YET! I'm planning to have him create a new and powerful hidden village but I'm having trouble making a name so I ask people to write in your review or message what would be a badass name for the village with its meaning. Results with be shown on 6th of October with a new chapter.

Made a drawing of the scene of what he looks like, with be put up later today!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger By Chachingmel123

well here is chapter 2

Declaimer: I do not own naruto except for plot and new character.

2: Consequences

~2 years after Naruto 'death'~

If you had asked Naru Namikaze what she had thought of her brother 2 years ago she would have called him a loner, a dork and a idiot but it took one conversation to open her eyes to even a glimpse of what her brother's life was like.

~ A week after Naruto death~

A young Naru Namikaze took her seat at a table with her friends. She didn't even feel an ounce of guilt in having helped kill her brother in fact she felt quite proud and was constantly praised for it.

It started as a regular day, the usual, Teachers greeting her with pride in their eyes, all the kids want to sit next to her. Her dressed in the latest's fashion until..

"you make me sick!" came a voice gaining her attention and to her surprise it was the lazy Nara. Hate clear in his eyes.

"How can you sit there and act like everything is fine, knowing what you did!" now the whole class turned their attention to the two.

"what I did was the good of the village" Naru replied calmly further pissing off the Nara.

"Fuck the Village!" Many were shocked at so out of character Nara. "Naruto did more for this village then you realise!"

"He was a loser and was stupid!" Naru shot back, hoping to prompt the Nara to back down instead a small smile formed on his lips.

"No that's you" the Nara replied in a calm tone that spoke volumes.

"what do you mean by that!" Naru demanded of the Nara quickly losing her patience as he didn't reply instantly reply like he was expected to.

"Didn't you find it strange that every test you took, every exam you passed even though you didn't actually turn up, you passed?"The Nara pointed out, shocking her.

"wha-" was all she could say before he cut her off.

" I'll tell you, every year your father would swap your test result with Naruto, you're the idiot in the 'family'!" His words hit her where it hurt and she realised how false she was and felt shame for the first time in her life. Then it hit her how his tone changed from the mention of family.

As if he read he read her mind he answered "Naruto told me everything" He replied with such venom in his voice that made everyone step back.

With that he took his stuff and jumped out the window.

"And where do you think your going!" the teacher shouted.

"Somewhere as far away from this hell hole!" Shikamaru shot back not even turning as he began to walk toward the Gate.

The teacher sighed and turned his head ready to comfort the Hokage daughter only to find she was missing from her seat.

~Naru location~

Naru was running.

'it can't be true!' she refused to believe that her father would do such a thing so she was determined to find out the truth. She sprinted off towards her home.

Running through the door and stopping at her brothers room. She realised that she had never been in her brothers room and curiosity got the better.

What she saw shocked her.

She had expected the room to be bright, beaming with life. Colourful racing car bed with matching wardrobe maybe his clothes all over the floor, a desk with a lamp and pens and colouring pencils with paper on it.

That was not what she saw.

The 'room' looked like it should be a tool shed. Dangerous equipment on the walls. There was a dull lifeless air to it. In the corner was a small make-shift bed that just barely fit his whole body. Covers had large holes in it so no protection against the cold. The was not even a rug just a cold hard wooden floor.

drip...drip

where was the sound of water coming from? It took her a moment to realise that she was crying.

How could her brother live like this? why hadn't she realised? If she had know she would have offered for him to sleep in her room. She know the answer, she was too caught up with making herself look good that she didn't realise her own brothers suffering.

At the corner of her eye she notice something sticking out of the 'bed'. She took it and was shocked to read the title.

'Naruto Journal'

Should she read it? of course she began to read it, her interest was too high!

22 june of xxxxx

I've started to notice that the villagers look at me differently then my sister Naru. To her they look at her with love and affection while with me it's only with hate and menace even today I caught my father glaring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Why am I so different from her?

Would It get better?

Naru was shocked , she had never seen this and the more she thought about it, the reason was because she would also assume that they were directed at something else. since it wasn't at her it didn't concern her. She was even ashamed to admit it that she would be one of glares at her brother from time to time.

Against her better judgment she read on.

28 June of xxxxx

* A few days later she realised*

Today one the villagers did the inevitable * her brother really was smart* he throw a punch at me in clear daylight causing me to have a bleeding nose. You would expect that the ANBU guarding me would arrest the man but they just smiled and encouraged the villager to carry on. That was all that was needed for the surrounding villagers to attack. I have never felt so much pain in my life.

Why do they hate me?

Naru could remember faintly the first time her brother came home with bruises and cuts and she teased him for it.

how could she do that?

8 October of xxxx

It's been 2 years since the beating started and I've started to get use to it. Is that a bad thing or a good thing? Thanks to my high tolerance of pain after every beating I can drag myself to only hospital that would treat me. Today I vowed to get stronger.

How can he still not be broken after been near death so many times? Naru found herself with a hint of admiration towards he brother.

11 February of xxxx

Today I asked dad if he would train me again as usual he ignores me. Oh well back to stealing from his justu draw and practise by myself again it's a good thing I learned a technique that allows to make multiple SOLD copies of myself and all the memory after the clone pops goes straight to me.

She didn't know that and she used the same technique. She felt a hint of jealousy, luckly she quickly killed it.

22 August of xxx

Today is my birthday and as usual I receive very little presents from people that remember that I still exist such as Itachi and a couple of others. I can tell that they feel hate towards the village just like me and are shocked of the life I've lived up to now. Naru rubbed it in my face at the number of presents she had and told the other kids to stay away from me unaware that, that was the first step to me cursing her very existence.

She was shocked at this, at first she took as a joke but as she kept on reading on.

"I HATE HER!"

"I WOULD PREFER IF SHE DEID!"

"HER AND THE REST OF THE VILLAGE CAN FUCK OFF!"

Each comment was an assault to her heart.

was she really that terrible towards her brother?.

23 of November of xxxx

Today my 'parents' told me why everyone seemed to hate me and this was also the day that I stop thinking them as my family. Their just people who I live with now. It turned out I had the Kyuubi sealed in me! It did not die!. Can't people get it through their head that I'm just a kid and not the monster itself! It seems I'm an just an escape Goat to the fools.

Naru was left speechless.

How could she have not seen the shift in her own brother?

12 of December of xxxx

There is no point interacting with other people except a selected few. Every time I try to talk my 'sister' would always cut me off even if she says something stupid to them . They took it like a gift from haven.

Fools.

I long for the day were I would end her life and my parents. *chuckles darkly* there is more than enough people willing to help me.

Last week I stumbled across by accident why my sister would always have higher grades then me even though it was clear that I was better. It was the original test result. It turned out my 'father' would swap the results. oh well it doesn't anger me anymore.

Just another thing to give me drive to kill them all.

It amuses me when Naru talks like she better than me and tries to humiliate me and fails.

I wonder how it would be like if she know the true.

That she was a Freud and everyone in the class knows it since it not a secret anyway she just too stupid to catch on.

*chuckled darkly*

By the end Naru was red in the face.

Was she really that stupid to not even realise the weird looks she would get when she showed off her test results to her other class mates?.

9 April of xxxx

Today I found out that If I die the Kyuubi dies. Suddenly I felt a warm in my chest. Is this what it feels like to have a friend, a family that cares about me?

Tears were falling at a quick pace.

It gets better it shears the same hate for the village like me. I've felt happy for the first time in his life! I just wish I can find a way to contact it.

SO I CAN PLAN OUR REVENGE ON THIS FUCKING VILLAGE!

Oh My God what have we done...

4 June of xxxx

The village has been acting strangely...

Instantly a hard lump formed in her throat as she realised that this was the day before she and the village had killed him. Despite not expecting to find anything, she turned over.

What she saw terrified her.

There written in blood was a massage.

FOR YOU HAVE KILLED THE CHILD OF PROPHE, A NEW ONE HAS BEEN WRITTEN.

' By killing the light comes an even greater evil. For each good there is bad. Each action is link to future. The light has become endless darkness. Born from the sun but bloodied by evil. For there is no mercy for his enemies'

Naru could only scream as the darkness took her.

~Nara compound~

Nobody had seen the young Nara for 2 days. His parents were extremely worried.

how hard can it be to find one lazy person!?

After finding out that their child had left Konoha. The Nara head had sent search teams after him and so far no success. It was like he vanished from the face of the earth!

Shikamaru were are you?

~Shikamaru location~

As soon as he left the village he applied a Henge and put on a necklace that Naruto gave to him to change his chakra signature and hid his scant.

At first he was beyond furious about Naruto death but he was sent a letter from Naruto (Ryo now as he calls himself) saying he was alive and he would be training for a few years so when he comes back he would need a starting point for him. He needed to already have a strong hold on the world so It will be easier to spread his name and have supporters when he destroys the leaf.

Shikamaru himself didn't feel any sense of loyalty to the village and would be more than happy to help.

He would need to get much stronger.

It's time for him to spread his master name throughout the world and become his own legend.

Then he would come for Konohagakure.

Well that It! Well now You now know what happened to Naruto sister when he left. Shikamaru has cut all ties of being a Nara and would become something even his own parents fear. What would Manito reaction be to the new prophecy? Can Naru change for the better? How Is Danzo going to have a hand in all of this?


	3. Chapter 3

Konohagaku Biggest Avenger

Chapter 3 is finally typed up! Enjoy!

Naruto: why the hell am I here?

Mel: hello Naruto…

Naruto: Am I being kidnapped?

Mel: why would you say that?

Naruto: because I heard what you did to the Skip beat cast.

Mel: Oh that…. We were just having fun.

Sho: She a crazy sic-

Mel: how did you get into this story? *kicks Sho out*

Naruto: what was that?

Mel: It was just a bug that won't go away * smiles sweetly*

Naruto: Okay… *sweat drops*

Kyuubi: Why do I always have to be stuck with the weirdo's?

Mel: Did you say something *face darkens*

Kyuubi: No mama.

Mel: Good.

Naruto: So why did you kidnap me.

Mel: It's time for chapter 3 of Konohagaku biggest avenger!

Naruto: Okay….

Mel: shut up and say your lines!

Naruto: *gulps* I do not own Naruto just plot.

Mel: begin reading!

3- Gaara, Minato and a whole lot of smugness!

"This concludes this month meeting"

Minato and the rest of the clan heads and the civilian council sat around a rectangular table, having one their monthly council meetings that the Nara head demeaned 'troublesome'.

Usually The Nara would be asleep but ever since his son disappeared he took his position seriously much to the shock to the rest as this was un-Nara like attitude and many worried about their former lazy friend.

Some of the civilian council had already left and some clan members had left. Some stayed behind.

All Hell broke loose.

The door slammed open revealing a very pissed off Jiraiya. Lacking his usual behaver.

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Jiraiya shouted and his words only met with silence and confusion "YOU STUPID PEOPLE! YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

Many were shocked at the perverted man.

"Colm down and tell me what happened" Minato said in a tone that was only meant to calm the man except it did the entire opposite.

"The 'Child of Prophecy' prophecy has changed!" Jiraiya yelled trying and failing to calm his raging emotions.

Silence spread through the room as many waited for him to continue.

"The Child of prophecy was Naruto!" many faces turned from shock to disbelief and then finally regret. "And since you killed him off" he said causally like he was talking about the weather. Many winced at his tone "you have created a monster!"

Everyone looked at him in confusing and Minato told Jiraiya to explain. So Jiraiya told them everything that the toads told him by the end there was silence as many tried to disgust what the man had told them.

"So let me get this right by killing the boy we have unknowingly doomed Konoha?" Danzo asked. He may have a calm appearance on the outside but on the inside may plans whirl in his head to combat the unknown threat. He may have questionable methods but he still loved Konoha.

"Yes" Jiraiya said simply and the whole room want into an uproar many demanded more info from the fuming man but stopped when the Hokage held his hand to silence everyone.

"Is there any other information you manage to get?" Minato said with hope shining through.

"No but if anything comes up, I'll inform you" before for anyone could speak the man vanished in a whirl of Leaves.

Unknown to all the people in the room, one person sat through the whole event, completely quite as a mouse sporting a 100 watt smug grin.

This person was Gaara of the sand in disguise.

'so they finally realise how deep they dug themselves' Gaara eyes narrowed at Naruto 'Father' with barley surpassed anger at the man ' Oh I would love to rip everyone here apart, but I was ordered to just watch' Gaara through in disappointment.

Gaara changed during the last two years much to the confusion of the village and his family. This change was brought about when he met Naruto a year ago.

~1 year Ago~

"Mother wants everyone blood!" A deranged Gaara shouted while cackling as he slaughtered more Konoha Genins.

Many ninja's tried to stop him only to be killed so quickly before they can perform a hand sign.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, IM HAVING SO MUCH FUN!" multiple voice cried out in his voices turning demonic which had the added effect of some ninja's pissing themselves.

It was like walking into a slaughter house and many villagers vomited at the brutality of it all. About to land a finishing blow when a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"What the fuc-"he did get to finish as a small portal open up behind the hand and many watch with wide eyes.

Realisation hit as he tried to shake off the strong hold of the hand only for it to get tighter.

"LET GO OF ME!" he screamed but the hand just dug into him resulting in him hissing in pain. He felt a pull and started to be pulled towards the portal.

Gaara was beyond scared as his mother wasn't talking to him at all like she was scared of what's on the other side.

One last growl before he was engulfed in darkness.

Gaara woke up to come face to face with a boy about his age with black hair and crisscross eyes.

Normally one would be panicky but he had been kidnapped lots of times so he calmly sat up straight from his tied up position and began to inspect where he was.

He was in a cave?

With marking on the walls?

A nobody was trying to kill him?

Yep. He was losing whatever mind he had left.

"Do you want to play?" the boy asked noticing how Gaara eyes swept through his surroundings looking for a way to escape.

Gaara blink in surprised. That defiantly wasn't what he was expecting to come out of his mouth and just stared. For the first time he scanned through the boys features noticing the red fox ears on top of his head and the fox like markings on his face not to mention the tail.

Whatever this boy was, he was not human.

"My name is Ryo Kurama what's your name?" The now dubbed Ryo asked snapping Gaara out of his now clear thoughts.

"Gaara of the sand" He said not at all dropping his guard.

"Dad said that he would give me a friend to play with" Ryo smiled a foxy smile as he pointed a figure which Gaara hadn't noticed at all. It was a Man in mid-20's that had fox ears and 9 tails.

"What are you? And why is mother not speaking" Gaara said calmly.

The Fox just smirked "Well my Kit here wanted a friend to play with and since you were the closest I brought you hear" Kyuubi said without a care in world and a tick mark appeared on Gaara head.

"I know you want to play too" Kyuubi said with amused tone as in fact Gaara longed for what normal kids take advantage of.

Grumbling he said "fine"

Ryo seemed to shine in fact it kind of hurt his eyes to look.

Both Gaara and Ryo played for hours.

Gaara had never been happier. For the first time he found someone the same as him and didn't judge him like normal people. He was annoying yes that much was certain but not annoying enough for him to kill the kid. And also the fact that the Kyuubi was watching made him think twice about causing harm.

As he the days went on (yes he was stuck for days with them) he opened up and Ryo opened up to their pasts. He was told how his name used to be Naruto and that he used to be the Hokage son which was a shock as he never knew he had a son a daughter yes but a son? It made him wonder why nobody out of Konoha knows about this.

He talked about his 'parents'. What he went through made him realise how lucky he was to not have them. Then he talked about how 'perfect' his sister was which mad his went to kill her on the spot if he ever spotted her.

Then he talked about his treatment in the village which lead up to his 'death' and his 'reborn' as Ryo Kurama.

Either way Gaara was fuming at the end it. He could barely contain himself. He though his life was bad but how DARE THEY DO THAT TO HIS FRIEND!

Friend.

It's such a strange word to him.

HE WAS GONNA KILL THEM!

He without hesitation agreed that he would help in destroying Konoha when the time comes and report anything suspicious.

He didn't see it but Kyuubi was now wearing a wide grin on his face as he agreed to help.

Kyuubi opened a portal and Gaara took that as a hint to leave.

He walked through and found himself in the middle of Suna streets and many stared at him like he grow two heads.

He just ignored them and walked towards his home with a small smile on his face while whistling a nightmarish tone that disturbed the surrounding villagers greatly to no end.

He walked by a shop and stopped when he saw his own reflection.

"WHAT THE FUCK!

Done. I so evil! Later I correct this for spelling mistakes.

Naruto: dam what did he see!

Mel: all will be revealed in time young grasshopper.

Naruto: Okay..

Mel: so Gaara joins in with plan.

Kyuubi: When will the destruction begin?!

Mel: In about, like, 10 chapters from now.

N,K: *sweat drops*

Mel: Now to Kid- I am, invite the cast of bakugan for a meeting.

Naruto: god help their souls..

Kyuubi: for once I agree with you Kit.


	4. Chapter 4

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger by Chachingmel123

DAM! Didn't know this would be popular….. Because this is my best story I'll try EXTRA HARD to make each chapter awesome! So if the update is slow it because OF HOW EPIC! I want to make it!

Mel: Weekend *sigh*

Naruto: Isn't Weekends supposed to be happy?

Mel: You would think so….

Naruto: Then why are you depressed?

Mel: I have to make up for 2 weeks of Art… *depressed in the corner*

Kyuubi: Mortals….

Naruto: If it makes you feel better, I can't draw to save my life? *pulls out drawing*

Mel: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?

Kyuubi: Oh god of all that is holy- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?

Naruto: It's a rabbit *sheepish smile*

Mel: It looks like a crap.

Naruto: *depressed in the corner*

Mel: I do not own them *Points at Kyuubi and Naruto* if I could I would have killed them off a long time ago.

Kyuubi: She treating us like objects * sweat drops*

Chapter 4: The break up

A happy 32 year old Kushina Uzumaki could be seen humming along the street, with a white shopping bag stuffed with instant Ramen and other supplies. Kushina had seemly grown younger after she had helped kill her 'son'. Not once did she ever think that it will come bite her in the ass one day. Despite the uplifting mood that fell upon the village since getting rid of the 'demon' only a few looked in disgusted at the village actions.

As she approached her husband's office, she couldn't shake this sinking feeling that whatever awaited her through the gold rimmed doors. Would be life changing and not in a good way. Half tempted to turn around and wait for her husband to come home.

She pushed the doors open.

The atmosphere was heavy.

Her Husband. The Hokage. Sat in his chair, His blond hair overshadowed his face. His Hokage Robe looked like it had seen better days. There were bangs under his eyelids. Paperwork all over the floor. To sum it up, he looked.

Terrible.

As if sensing eyes on him. Minato Namikaze lifted his head off a piece of paper and looked at his wife. He didn't care what he looked like. His wife had seen him at his worst and this was a close second. His eyes sharpened when he met his wife eyes.

Snapping out of her daze, she approached her husband , putting on a forced smile in hopes of lighting up the mood.

"What have you been doing, locked in here all-" Kushina began in a cheerful tone, only to be silenced when Minato eyes narrowed at her and he released some killing intent.

"Bitch! Why are you so cheerful!?" Minato spat out, His voice lased with venom. Being shocked was the understatement of a life time. Not once hade her husband talk to her like that. In truth it frightened her, this was the side that was only directed to an enemy not her!.

Choking back a sob, she summoned false bravery " Why are you so mad, we got rid of the demon that killed our son" Kushina smiled at her husband only for it to be wiped off as he glared at her and rose his killing intent to the point it was suffocating.

"The. Demon. we. were. all. so. proud. off. for. killing. WAS OUR OWN SON!" Minato yelled, clenching his fist on the table in anger. Not daring to break eye contact with his 'wife'.

Kushina was confused but hid it with a strained smile "what are you talking about?"

Minato expression suddenly turned into a mixture of Pain, Regret and longing. Inhaling deeply he put on a mask of indifference and going into 'Kage mode' which make Kushina cringe. Stating in s cold tone that sent shivers down her spine "Read this" He pointed to a blue folder.

Kushina eyed the folder with poorly concealed curiosity. "What's in the folder?"

His annoyance level just went sky-high and his patience had ran out fast "SHUT UP AND READ, BITCH!" He yelled and Kushina let out a choked sob as she took the folder from his desk.

As she opened it the sinking feeling that she ignored just got a hundred times worse.

Kushina eyes widen a couple of times as she read it and when she finished reading it, she was a subbing mess on the floor.

"Oh boo hoo." Her husband mocked her, Intimidating a Africa women mocking a child. "It's because of YOU that I ignored MY SON!"

Seeing the confusion on her face only added oil to the flame "Oh don't YOU remember! What happened 1 year after Naruto Birth!?"

~Flashback~

A younger Minato sat on the bed, going through you're the 'your best Hokage' robe.

A younger Kushina changed into a sexy, red, silk, short nightgown. The gown hugged her body revealing her hour glass figure. She aimed to seduce him and judging by the huge blush covering his face.

Mission accomplished.

"Why don't you leave your work and spend time with me?" She said in a sickly sweet tone covering up the deception. A little voice in the back of his head told him it was a trap but he ignored it.

With great speed he shoved the paperwork off the bed and got himself comfortable while Kushina did the same. Her hand wondered over his stomach and began drawing circles on it. The effect was instantaneous, his eyes glazed over, lost in pleasure.

Smiling to herself, she then got closer and whispered in his ear " Why don't you drop the demon of a son and spend time with me" unlucky for her, he still had some with power and he replied in a mumble "but that's our son" She cursed herself for asking to quickly.

Speeding up the message, she kept it for a few minutes until he was in a suggestible state " You no longer care about the demon. He is nothing to you" She whispered over and over again for 2 minutes.

After that, he started snapping out of the trance until the life showed once again in his eyes.

"What just happened" Minato asked not remembering the last 20 minutes or so she thought "we were discussing what we should by for Naruto birthday. " At that name, Minato sneered "leave the demon, it doesn't deserve to be treated as human". Kushina smiled brightly for she had done it.

~End Flashback~

Kushina looked in horror."But I was only doing what was best for the village" Kushina tried to explain.

"BY HAVING ME! TURN AGAINST MY OWN SON!" Minato yelled, practically alerting everyone in the tower. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. " You know what?" Minato tone was unnaturally calm " BITCH! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kushina pleaded with all her mighty even going on all floors which would have shocked the people that know her. "I SAID GET OUT! Kushina cried on his shoes begging him not do this, the cries fell on death ears and soon her cries turned into a yelp of pain as Minato grabbed her hair and dragged her to the door.

He kicked the door open and tossed her like a rag doll on a floor still crying.

Minato turned to his secretary "Make sure this Bitch! Does not get anywhere NEAR 5 FEET OF ME!" Minato Screamed, driving the point home he released she KI to the wide eyed women.

"Yes Hokage-sama" She bowed not wanting to piss off the Hokage any further.

Minato slammed the door and went back to his work not bothering to look at the weeping mess of a woman on the floor.

~Outside the room~

The guards throw Kushina out while mouthing 'sorry'. The secretory on the other had was more than happy to throw her out and was doing a little dance inside her head, while on the outside she gave Kushina pity looks. That day Kushina walked back to the compound and started packing her things.

~Scene change~

Naru Namikaze looked for mother everywhere and found her crying while she packed her suitcase.

"Are you going somewhere mom" Naru asked not finding right to ask why she was crying. Kushina burst out into fresh tears.

"Me and you are going to stay in the Uzumaki Compound for a while" Kushina sniffed.

Kushina made it sound like it was only a couple of weeks but Naru wasn't fooled. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

The News of the Split of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze came as a huge shock for the villagers of Konoha.

DONE! . What do you think? Like, Review and Fav. This chapter was made to answer the question what happened to Kushina?by one of my latest reviews and yes I made it so Minato blames everything on Kushina. It's a Minato Bashing story so Of course he would not take responsibility for his actions! Next chapter would ether be Naruto meeting up with Shikamaru Nara after6 years, or more of what happened in the years he was gone. SO VOTE!


	5. Chapter 5

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger By Chachingmel 123

Well all my follows are all lucky today. I post 2 CHAPTERS For the next 2 days! One in the past the other in the present!

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Where am i- OH HELL NO!

Mel: Hello, I'm back!

Naruto:nooooooooooooo-

SLAP

Mel: Shut up!

Naruto: sorry mama.

Naruto: Am i here for more abuse?

Mel: No. not today.

(Naruto sigh's in relief)

Mel: Today We have a LONG TIME to get to know each other.

Naruto: *gulps*

Kyuubi: You're on your own kid!

Naruto: Traitor.

Kyuubi: didn't your father ever teach you not to trust demon foxes?

Naruto:...

Naruto: He actual did.

Kyuubi: There you go, another sigh of your stupidity!

Naruto: At least I'm not trapped in a cage!

Kyuubi:...

Mel: He has a point.

5. Kyuubi Attack, Madara Uchiha and a whole lot more problems!

~A month after the break up~

Ever since the Break up. Kushina Uzumaki has never been the same. She tries to hide her pain under a strained smile but anyone that know the women would instantly know of the turmoil underneath the fake smile. Everywhere she turned people who give her pity looks.

Oh she hated the pity.

Nothing worked to help. Her Friends try and console her but she just brushes them off in fact she sometimes never leaves the compound when it gets too much for her. Her Closest friends have gone to Minato and pleaded for her to take her back but everyone time he shot her down. It gotten so bad that he had banned one from entering only if it's Hokage business.

So Kushina was in one of her moods that has becomes common over the past few days.

She sat on her bed, she had aged in the weeks. That she easily looked twice her actual age.

'Were did it all go wrong?'

~The Night of thee Kyuubi~

Kushina had never been so happy in her life.

After enduring through the horrors of child birth.

Was it worth it?

Yes a 100 percent.

Kushina looked down at her son, Naruto. She never felt so much pride in her heart. She felt a overwhelming love for the baby and accepted it.

Nurses looked on the mother and child with smiles. There was nothing more great then seeing the miracle of life. Minato her husband was determined to stay beside her through the birth but ended up pass out in the middle of the corridor. Many just stepped over him.

All seemed all right with the world.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly the whole hospital felt a unbelievable amount of killing intent, the likes that has never felt before.

Kushina sensed someone approaching the room. Normally she would have escaped through the window but because she was carrying a baby and had no energy from the birth. Kushina did what she know she could do.

She panicked.

The presence got closer until it was on the other side of the door.

Kushina held her breath.

the door opened at a painfully slow rate.

"Hello Kushina" Kushina stopped her panicking and looked up, she ended up doing a double take. Her eyes landed on a tall man with dark hair. He was dressed in a dark cloak and wore a black spiral mask on his face. What really got here attention was the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning lazily through the eye hole of the mask.

"Madara Uchiha" Kushina said it was barely a whisper but he heard it. Kushina since as a child was taught who Madara Uchiha was. The founder of the Uchiha clan who was famous for their Sharingan. The trouble was he was supposed to be dead for hundreds of years.

"It seems you heard of me" Madara said in a deep dark tone that sent shivers down her spine. He now loomed over her and she couldn't help the a roll of sweat slid down her face.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was sturdy and straight to the point, expertly hiding her fear. "you have something I want" His voice inspired more fear into her. "Whatever you want, you'll have to take it from my cold dead body!" Kushina said bravely, Her spirit burning strong. Madara didn't even bat an eye at the spirit she was showing. He leaned forward. "Don't worry, I intend too" HIs voice was dark and menacing. His hand shot up and pointed her to end of the bed. He went through a series of hand sign's.

"**Demon Release: 3rd chain**"

Kushina felt an unbelievable amount of pain, her body started twitch uncontrollable. What she was experiencing was hell. Despite the pain, she refused to scream to give pleasure to the bastard. Manda just watched her impassive.

Red Chakra emitted from her body. She twitched more and there was a loud bubbling sound. Manda stepped back.

The red Chakra started to form and it began to take the form of a giant red fox.

There stood the Kyuubi in all its glory.

It let out a loud roar. "**FINALLY I'M FREE! HAHAHAHHAHA**" The Kyuubi released it Chakra and he whole of Elemental Nation felt it.

"Well don't you look happy" Kyuubi turned his head. "**MADARA**" Manda did a mock bow. "Wow, I didn't expect you to recognise me so quick" Madara said with fake surprise. "OF COURSE, I REMEBER, THE HUMAN WHO-" Kyuubi was cut off as he stared into an activated his active Sharingan. Kyuubi mind went blank. "Kyuubi let head to Konoha" The Kyuubi moved like a poppet destroying everything in its path.

All that was heard through the screams was the manic laughing of Madara Uchiha.

Unknown to Kushina, Some of the Kyuubi Chakra had been left over combined with Madara Chakra it invaded her mind and made her more aware of emotions and thoughts of people around her making her suggestible to them.

So the whole sealing went down and Kyuubi was sealed in the baby.

Over the years, Having been constantly surrounded by people who despised her son. She gave in to their demands and devised a plan to get rid of Kyuubi. Denying any motherly love, he should have had.

~A week before Naruto death~

This was it.

This was the chance for her to get rid of the demon. Once and for all.

She walked into the Hokage office, Swaying her hip seductively. In her hand, A mind control seal.

"Minato, I've got something to show you" Minato looked up and smiled seeing as it was his wife. He completely let his guard down. "What is honey" He smiled. "I want you to test out, this new seal" Kushina said sweetly. Something about that sentence, set alarm bells off in his head. But he ignored it. "What is the seal?" "Just a Seal that enhances your seal" Kushina walked over to her husband and stood beside him. "Hm, I don't know" Minato scratched his chin. " Come on, or do you not love me?" Minato was shocked that their love was been questioned. "Of course, I do!" Kushina smiled. "Then let me put it on" Minato nodded.

Kushina smiled widened even further. Kushina walked behind him and pressed the seal on to his neck. Channelling Chakra into the seal. Minato cried out and he slumped down unconscious. Kushina smiled turned evil as she examined her unconscious Husband. All she had to wait for him to wake up and he would agree to anything she suggested.

Demon.

Your days are numbered.

~Now~

Kushina felt ashamed of her actions. She would do anything to have her son alive so she can apologise to him. She mourned his death.

~Council meeting~

Minato was pissed.

HIs pissed because the Village had just been hit with servile massive blows.

All felt the same.

Oddly enough, Suna was the first. They found about what they did to Naruto and withdraw their alliance with them. To make matters worse, Gaara of the sand sent letters to each Kage about their treatment of the boy. Which was strange since he had never met the boy before.

It was only though small mercy that the Fire Country leader still provided them with funding.

Minato sighed. He was having a hard time from keeping the village from going under.

"I Think, we may have a solution to our financial problem" Shiku Nara said drawing everyone out of their thoughts. People looked at him expectantly. "Have you heard of Mr Karama?" Many people eyes widened.

They have indeed heard of him at least those that work under him. His servant are said to be ridiculously strong. It rumoured that one of them can take down a entire hidden village, without even trying. To recognise a servant of the man, He would wear all white with the a picture of fox on their hands. Their faces completely covered from view. Oddly enough nobody has seen the man. It is said he is travelling but even Jiraiya spy net work couldn't locate the man. It is said that he is extremely wealthy and is willing to help any village that is in trouble with a reasonable reason. If anyone can help, it's him. It's rumoured that he is arrive back soon, so they may be dealing with the very man himself.

"Contact him"

Done!

It finished, chapter 6 tomorrow. Fight between Ryo and Shikamaru! It's going to be awesome! Finally the whole six years is done! on to the original storyline! There will be surprises and scenes that just want to make you cry! Spellings check later. Can't change the chapter title...


	6. Chapter 6

**Konohagakure Biggest Avenger by Chachingmel123**

Here is the next chapter 6! Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto!

Rewrite-20/11/14

Naruto: Please *pant* stop *stop.

Mel:...

Mel: no.

(pulls out teaser)

Naruto: holy shit!

Mel: shut up!

Naruto: BBBBUUUUUZZZZ.

Mel: Now just be quite.

Naruto: please let me go.

Mel: why would .YOU. GO?

Naruto: Because your beautiful?

Mel: wrong answer!

Naruto: BBBBUUUZZZZ.

Mel: finally peace and quiet.

Kyuubi:...

6. Ryo verses Hiro (Shikamaru)

~In a Forest near Wave~

All was calm.

As calm as having a giant portal the size of a football pitch open up.

Out stepped, Ryo Kurama formally known as Naruto Uzumaki. His black hair had grown twice its size, overshadowing his eyes. The black child like eyes had been replaced with eyes that burned with intensity and hidden intelligence. He wore a black cloak with black ANBU pants and combat boots. If anyone happened to walk by, they would say he looked like the grim reaper incarnated.

His eyes scanned the entire forest taking in every detail until his eyes landed on two figures dressed in white.

"Hi Ryo, It's been ages!" One of them approached him. Seeing the puzzled look on his face."Oh sorry, It me Hiro. Hiro Maka" He dropped his hood. To reveal an older Shikamaru except for his hair was mid-length and brought down giving the appearance of wet hair. After Shikamaru left the Leaf, he changed his name and appearance. He also trained like crazy, learning new Jutsu and breaking habits. He no longer had the Nara like air of laziness. He appeared relaxed but if something happened were to happen, he no doubt would spring into action. He long ago gave up his being a Nara and cut off all ties with the village. "This is Sasuke." Hiro gestured to his companion who dropped his hood.

Ryo widened his eyes inwardly but on the outside he remained passive. Sasuke on the other hand was examining him from left to right, perhaps judging his power. Sasuke scoffed as he remembered how he got here.

~ 3 years ago~

Sasuke Uchiha, 13 years old. The 'Last Uchiha'. He wasn't really last but he was still lived in Konoha.

He was coming back from an assassination mission when something caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes at a man dressed in all white. he had heard of people that dressed in white and how strong they were. His Uchiha pride took over. Dropping down from the tree where he was spying from he approached the figure.

"fight me!" The figure just spared him a glance and continued walking, this only served to anger him. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Sasuke was once again blocking the figures way.

The man just sighed. "Listen kid" Being called a kid only served to annoy him even further which was intended . "Why don't you run home before you hurt yourself?" The figure sounded amused as he watched the boy failing to hide his embarrassment.

Sasuke got into a fighting stance and lunged at a unbelievable speed that normal ninja under Jonin wouldn't be able to react to fast enough. Unfortunately his opponent was above it. To him it seemed like he was moving at a slow pace. His easily side stepped, the lung.

Unfortunately the wind caused by the lung had blow his hood off revealing his face.

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. "Shikamaru?" _Crap. _He know he was in deep trouble, inwardly cursing for not being brave enough to change his facial feature. He only changed his hair and his age to look much older than he was._ There was no doubt I'll would be asked question and be dragged to the leaf._ _Maybe I can use this._ Shikamaru came out of his thoughts, it was lucky that he didn't show any reaction to the name or else his plan wouldn't work. He just raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

Sasuke was in his own thoughts. He had heard that Shikamaru, the kid who always slept in the academy had disappeared 2 years ago . Now the same boy/man was fighting him and winning without even trying! "What are you talking about, kid?" the voice snapped him out of his thought. He looked up to see a face of confusion which made him doubt his assumption. "Your are Shikamaru Nara right?" Sasuke asked which he only got a face full of confusion as a reply. "You must have mistaken me from someone else. My name is Hiro. Hiro Maka" Hiro put on a smile.

"But you look like a Nara!?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Hiro rubbed his head sheepishly. " Hey kid, you got potential to be something great with the right teacher." Sasuke Uchiha was smug. "Of course because I'm a Uchiha!" Hiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his arrogance. _He really does have a stick up his ass _Hiro thought still fake smiling.

"How about I train you?" Sasuke was shocked before he schooled his features and put on his Uchiha mask. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone that was much more powerful than the weaklings in Konoha was offering to train him. The power boost he would have, would insure he would be able to kill his brother and have his revenge. He grinned. Well as much as a grin a Uchiha can.

"You've got a deal!"

That day, the Uchiha left the village and let's just say the council weren't over the moon about it but when they found out one of the men in white was training him, they grinned for they could take the techniques, he learned and use it for their own needs, once he gets back.

Too bad for them, Sasuke had no such thought of returning to the village.

~Now~

Every since then. His been tortu- I mean trained, every single day. Growing stronger and faster. He also learned that Hiro was working under a man named Ryo Kurama, who was travelling right now and will come back in a couple of years time. Now that he faced the man, he did feel slightly intimidated under his piercing gaze.

"This is him? he looks like a weakling!" Sasuke said putting on a smug look only to be changed to surprised than fear as he found himself floored to the forest floor.

_Impossible! I didn't see him move! _for once in his life, he let fear cross over his face as looked up to see glowing dark blue criss-cross eyes that glowed with power. He felt an unbelievable amount of killing intent from the man." Leave the kid alone. He doesn't know what he's saying." Hiro said in a tone that sounded like he didn't care what happened to him. Sasuke openly glared at him.

"Why don't we show him, why I'm the boss?" Hiro know what he wanted and grinned, getting into a fighting stance. By this time Sasuke had already gotten himself out of the floor and made his way to a nearby tree, demeaning it a safe distance.

"Ready"

"Always"

And they were off.

Both fighter lunged at each other, both disappearing from view only to reappear when they clashed. Grunting in frustration, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, so he can follow the fight.

Hiro throw a fist, Ryo held up his hand to grabbed the fist which he stopped. Both fighter in a dead lock. "**Fire Style: Grand Fire ball technique**!" Ryo suddenly found himself on the receiving end to a giant fire ball. Ryo used flash step to disappear from view. _Left, right, beneath "_No look up" Hiro eyes widened "**Demon style: Alucard blade!**" (yes in the 6 years he trained, he went dimension hopping, Everything would be explained in a side story) In his hand formed a retro looking blade, the image of the vampire Alucard smiling behind him. _shit! _"**Ice Hold: blazing furnace!**" He came smashing down . Several explosions explosion erupted from the impact.

Luckily, he put up a silence seal and Chakra suppress seal or else they would be surrounded by ANBU sent to investigate.

The smoke cleared to reveal a Giant Chakra Fox locked in battle with a Giant Sloth.

"OH. " Sasuke watched in awe at the display of power.

The beast's punching and kicking each other trying to gain the upper hand, explosions erupted whenever they made contact. On the ground Hiro and Ryo where doing their own fight. Hiro sporting cuts and bruises while Ryo didn't have a scratch on him! "**Demon technique: Repent of the innocence!**" Ryo arm morphed into a giant claw with a cross on the back hand. (sound familiar?) Hiro eyed the giant claw with distrust. "Don't worry, It won't hurt. **Much.**" Ryo said with sadistic glee making his father proud. " Oh hell no!" Hiro made a couple of hand sign's "**Eternal Blizzard!**". Suddenly the temperature dropped like a hundred degrees and Hiro was engulfed in Ice armour and charged at him. "**Fire Technique: Fire tornado!**" Fire and Ice collided with each other. The end result a fire and Ice waste land with ice shards everywhere. Sasuke struggled to take in the whole scene.

The Sloth had long been defeated and disappeared. Ryo leaped into the foxes mouth. "Like Hell. I'm going to do what, I think you're doing **Summoning Technique: resurrection of the sloth!"** Smoke erupted to reveal Hiro standing on the same giant sloths head.

_/It been a long time since we partnered up _/ Sloth said.

/_we'll, I can't take you out all the time. People would found out about you and try to use you/ _Hiro pointed out.

/..._point taking/ _

The Sloth let out a mighty Roar "**LET FINISH THIS**!".

"**WITH PLEASURE!**" Kyuubi let out a might roar.

Naruto eyes flashed red "**ABILITY ACTIVATE: ULTIMATE BOOST**" Kyuubi suddenly had a Giga cannon on his back. Sasuke looked over it in awe. He could feel the power rolling off it. The cannon positioned itself to lock to its target.

"**ABILITY ACTIVATED: ICE BAZOOKA!**" Sure enough a ice Bazooka showed up in the sloth's arms. The sloth locked on his target.

"**ENGAGE!"**  
"**ENGAGE!"**

Kyuubi let ripped a Red beam, the shockwave sent Sasuke flying back.

sloth let rip a green beam of light with a mixture of black.

Both Attacks collided making a beam of light. The shockwave was humongous! Kyuubi and sloth went back into their respected cages.

The light faded to reveal a 50 foot hole in the ground.

Hiro collapsed on the floor. Blood everywhere from his wounds. Sasuke looked over at Ryo. HIs eyes widen is shock. Ryo didn't have a scratch on him! _nobody can be that strong! Nobody! _Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Ryo turned to him and he flinched .

"Sasuke, take care of his injures" Sasuke nodded dumbly and approached Hiro, to take care of his wound's.

~A hour later~

Hiro was now sporting lots of bandages, he looked like a mommy which Kurama made sure to point out ( I'm calling Kyuubi, Kurama now.)

"What have I missed while I was away?" Ryo asked to the Bandaged Hiro. Hiro cleared his thought. "You have gained, several hundreds followers that are currently been trained by people, you have entrusted it to. You're followers, including me have made sure to leave your mar, of a fox, when ever were assigned a mission and spared your name. We have unlimited amount of resources at our disposal with varies villages willing to help us since we eliminated the group 'Akatsuki' which caused problems since they were after the tailed beasts. You need to go to Konoha since they are requesting our help" At that name, Ryo eyes turned cold as child hood memories came up or the lack off.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow"

Done!

It is Done!. You may recognise some of the techniques used in the fight. I bet you didn't expect to hear about Sasuke. Next chapter the Trio head to Konoha. After so long Ryo comes face to face with his biological father. Only the roles will be revised. How will he deal with the situation will he reject the offer or is he planning something? You have to find out yourself! Spelling check tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger by Chachingmel123

I bet you didn't expect chapter 7 so soon!

Here it is!

I do not own Naruto.

Mel: I have 45 minutes to waste until maths.

Naruto:….

Mel: Yes. 45 minutes to TORTURE YOU!

Naruto: NNNNOOOOOOoooooooo…

Me: *Chuckles evilly*

Kyuubi: every man for himself!

Naruto: aaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHH….

7. Long awaited arrival!

Minato would be lying, if he said he wasn't nervous.

Nobody could blame him.

His first thought the man would be a humble man, not to tall, the face that would inspire trust in people.

Not the black hooded man that looked like he wanted to rip his guts out across the table from him.

He couldn't see his face but he could see his eyes, how dead they looked as they bore into him. It was like he was thinking of ways to kill him in many horrible ways.

"Make this quick, I have places to be" Came a low voice.

He will not show fear. He was the Hokage dammit! So why did he feel like running away and hiding?!

Calm down... He took a deep breath.

"Mr Kurama, we would like your help" Minato surprised himself that his voice didn't shake.

The opposing figure just stared at him. Minato took this as sign that he should continue. "We would like a loan, just until the village can get back on its feet"

Dead silence.

The figure continued staring at him and Minato couldn't help but fidget in his seat anything from keeping his mind from the stare.

"Why the Fuck would I help this shitty village?" he sneered. Yep Minato image of him was now completely slashed. He would not have someone bad mouth his village to his face. "I beg your pardon, who are you to criticize this village!?"

Minato courage he summoned left as quickly as it came as he felt an unbelievable killing intent that commanded him to shut up. "Listen, I don't care if you're the Hokage, You forget that it's YOU asking for help! Not the other way around." His voice had a dangerous edge to it. "If you don't kill that pride of yours, _Namikaze, _there. . **Consciences**"

Minato was suddenly reminded that he wasn't alone in the room as a sharp giant needle shot past his head. Making itself comfortable through a picture he had made recently.

"I will not have you insult master" Came a voice from behind. Minato looked down to find the same object inches away from his face. _When did he get behind me? _Minato thought. "Hiro, I'm sure it's been a misunderstanding right _Namikaze_?" He sounded amused Minato nodded with eagerness. Eagerness to get the trigger happy needle user away from him.

The men withdraw his weapon reluctantly. He bowed not to him but the Ryo. "I'm sorry for my behaviour" The man merely nodded.

"What's in it for me" The man turned to Minato. His tone, lazy. _All right Minato make it or break it! "_We are willing to shear 25 of our profits, we make using your money"

"60 percent" Minato gaped "If you take that much we will be no better off than were are! That highway robbery!"

"Mr Namikaze this is my price to help your village. If you don't take it, I'm leaving" Just to prove his point. He got up and started making his way to the door, having his bodyguard follow.

"Wait! We'll take it!" Minato was desperate and when a person's desperate they make rash decisions without thinking.

"Very good Mr Namikaze. I look forward to be doing business with you in the future." He couldn't see it but he could feel the smirk on his lips.

Ryo walked out of the door.

Minato didn't know it, but he just gave his own son a hold on the village…

When they were at a safe distance from the Hokage Tower. They burst out laughing.

(English) "D-did *chuckle* Y-y-y-ou see the way *chuckle* he looked at me?"

"I did, he looked like he was about to piss his pants!" They erupted into me laughs.

Ryo laugh was low and menacing that it will later cause nightmares for the surrounding villager for a full month. While Hiro laugh was soft and gentle.

Ryo gave Sasuke a mission to do since the boy refused to enter the village so Hiro came with him.

"Mr Kurama, please come with us" A voice said after the laughter died down. They turned to see a group of ANBU. Normally he would brush them off but what really got his attention were the emotionless faces of all the ANBU.

_Must be ROOT _thought Ryo. His father had told him all about ROOT, The leader and their operation's and it made him sick.

"I'm sorry but, I have places to be" Ryo said. The ROOT ANBU stiffened. "If you don't come with us, you are under arrest" One of them said. Both of them burst out laughing. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not a citizen of this village so, the law doesn't affect me" Ryo Said as if talking about the weather.

"You need to come with us" His voice never raising. "Or what?" The atmosphere became thick. The ROOT all want into a battle stance. They were ordered by Danzo to capture them so they can study them and use their techniques in ROOT.

Hiro stepped forward. "My Master has no time for weaklings, so why don't you tell who ever sent you piss off and kiss my ass!"

"Why you-

"What seems to the problem here" A voice said approaching them. They all turned to see who it was.

_That voice…_

_Please let it be not who I think it is._

_Please let it be not who I think it is._

_Please let it be not who I think it is._

To reveal…

Shikaku Nara.

_Oh shit._

Done!

This chapter is over! Father and Son finally reunite for both of them. Next Chapter Shikaku Finally shows up. How will Hiro (Shikamaru) react will he pretend to not know him? Will Shikaku see through Hiro act and find out? One thing for sure, Next chapter will be emotional! Spell check later. I'll release the next chapter when I have 130 followers for this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger by Chachingmel123

I finally have 129… It's close enough.

REWRITE- 20/11/14

As a reward….

I made this chapter SUPER LONG. SO enjoy!

I do not own Naruto all any cross reference mentioned here.

Mel: I have so much time…

Naruto: Okay…BYE!

Mel: Hold on.

Naruto: FREEDOM!

Mel: stay with me *sniff*

Naruto: …okay.

Mel: you don't know, how much that means to me!

Naruto: I did what's natural.

Mel: thank *Sniff*…..YOU! (Grabs Naruto and ties him up)

Naruto: y-you tricked me.

Mel: no shit, Sherlock!

Mel: Now you have to stay.

Naruto: NO, MY FREEDOM!

Note: Their will be multiple crossovers! And extreme awesomeness!

On with the chapter!

"Hello"- normal speech

"Hello"-Thoughts

"Hello"- Tail beasts

Last time

Hiro stepped forward. "My Master has no time for weaklings, so why don't you tell who ever sent you piss off and kiss my ass!"

"Why you-

"What seems to the problem here" A voice said approaching them. They all turned to see who it was.

That voice…

Please let it be not who I think it is.

Please let it be not who I think it is.

Please let it be not who I think it is.

To reveal…

Shikaku Nara.

Oh shit.

8. Reunion: Father and Son.

"There is no problem at all." One of ANBU Stated, having seen that they had attracted a crowd. They felt exposed to have attracted so much attention. It was supposed to be a grab or subdue them, which then they will be integrated by Danzo to crack open their secrets. A simple mission turned complicated quickly.

"Oh really, because to me, it seems you were about to kidnap the man and his bodyguard" Shikaku said. The whole crowd broke out into murmurs as many listened to the Nara words.

"Why would you capture the man who not only helping the village but saving a lot of family's from starvation?" Shikaku stated while the ANBU were sweating bullets.

"Not only is he helping to keep the children off the streets and starving but also keeping us safe by paying for salary" Shikaku said lazily. He was well aware the effect he had on people and was exploiting it to the fullest. Meanwhile Hiro continued to stare at his 'father'. He had never heard so much bullshit in his life.

Soon the crowd broke out into protest. Shouts of "Have you no heart!" and "How can you be so cruel!" were heard everywhere.

_Dude, your father is scary_ Ryo connected to Hiro through their mind link. Hiro was suddenly filled with a sense of pride which he was struggling to push down, keeping his face blank.

"We apologise for our behaviour" One of them stepped out, bowing to the man who they tried to capture a seconded ago. "Apologue not accepted" Ryo smiled under his dark hood. Many looked at him in confusion. "You don't expect me to forgive you when you not only wasted my time when I have a tight schedule but tried to capture me" Ryo words were sweet but did nothing to conceal the hidden malice.

Hiro just sat back and watched him, he had a feeling that he was up to something. And when he's up to something, he knows he would end up laughing so hard, his sides hurt.

Ryo eyed the ROOT ANBU's with a predatory gleam; the men dissolved into their animal instincts and took a step back to run. "Oh, you're not getting out of this so easily…Bird Technique: Ugly Duckling!" There was a cloud of smoke which covered the whole street. Many cuffed as it got into their lungs. Most were waiting in anticipation. Waiting for what the Jitsu, had done. When the smoke cleared it was safe to say all burst into a fit of laughter even the Nara head.

Their stood the ANBU with the ugliest faces that they had ever seen! One had a stretched flat face with their two front teeth grown yellow and stretched to the neck. His eyes flat and stretched. His face was covered in blue paint and it was changing colour by the second. The others were no better. With similarities. If that wasn't enough to send the crowd in a laughing frenzy one of them started to talk only for it to come out in a high pitched tone, like when you inhale helium.

All the ANBU went red faced, head faced down in embarrassment. All just wanted to stop being the centre of attention. They used body flicker to get away not before Ryo said. "Bye, bye" in a baby voice which made them turn another shade of red. This served to make the crowd that had calmed down to go into another fit of laughter.

"Master…that was amazing!" Hiro barely chocked out, still trying to calm himself down.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week." Ryo bowed and many clapped.

"That my boy!" Kurama said, still laughing.

Ryo: 1 Danzo: 0

The crowd Dispersed.

Leaving Shikaku, Hiro and Ryo.

Alone.

"As amusing as that was." Shikaku wiped away a tear. "I am deeply sorry, for the problems we have caused you" He bowed at the two. "Please accept my sincere apologises and accept my invitation to dinner."

Ryo briefly glanced at Hiro, having a pretty good idea of what Hiro was feeling having reunited with his father. But this was a great way to test him; to see were his loyalties lye.

"Nara-san, we accept your offer" Ryo said, Hiro somehow managing to keep his face blank, body relaxed and eyes blank of emotion. The Nara seemed to light up, in a way he hasn't in years after his son disappeared. He felt the hole in his heart fill, for some reason..

I do not know.

Yet.

"I'll inspect you at around six" Shikaku was back to his lazy tone. The hooded men. Nodded.

He waved to them as them went to find a hotel to stay for tonight.

He turned around. He had a smile that hasn't been on his face. Or any smile for that matter.

For some reason he was looking forward to tonight. ..

~Hotel Room~

Ryo and Hiro ended up logging in an old building that was about to go under as the owners didn't have the money to montane it that is until, Ryo arrived and bought the Hotel and hired the staff. Because he was the owner now, he got to stay in it for free.

The door opened to reveal a nicely lit room. It had two king size beds, Fur Carpet, Amazing portrait's that can only be described as breath-taking. The walls were wooden and carved with such care it rival a boor room. Ice square table with beautiful marking around. With big soft couches and two Plasma screen TV! Not to mention the other parts of the room. It was practical a house!

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said we got the premium suite" Hiro said after taking in the surroundings.

Indeed it was.

Hiro opened up a sealing scroll and out appeared his suitcases. He practically hovered over to the bed at the far corner while saying "mine, mine, mine, mine, mine" like impatient child. Ryo shook his head at his friend antics.

He did the same thing but much more controlled and less crazy.

He removed his hood, allowing his black hair to move freely. He had been emotionally drained. With meeting his father and all. He was trying so hard to not strangle the man for putting him through hell. But took pleasure on how unconfutable he looked under his gaze.

Hiro gave him a look of understanding. Before preceded to put his hood down and eagerly rushed to one of the 2 TV's. He switched it on and started watching Pokémon.

Speaking of Pokémon, Ryo had a Chibi Zekrom.

He winced as he remembered how he underestimated the Pokémon.

# Flashback#

"Guys I want to introduce you to someone" Ryo spoke out loud after walking in comfortable silence. Hiro and Sasuke looked at him, puzzled.

Ryo fished out red and white mini balls from his belt (They couldn't tell because he was wearing a cloak) seeing their curious look's. "This is what you call a poke Ball, it used to capture and house a Pokémon" They sent him looks of confusion.

He sighed "It best to show you" He through of the balls. "Zekrom, I choose you" The ball opened and blue energy leaked out taking a form. When it finished materialising. "Zekrom". There stood a creature that was black and rock like, It had wings and had an angled head. It had sharp claws on his feet and had a screw for a tail let lit up blue in certain places. It would have been threatening if it wasn't for it being so small. It was safe to say they both stared at the creature before them for a good 20 minutes.

Ryo didn't show it but he was surprised at Zekrom form. When he was in the Pokémon world it was huge and looked very deadly. But it shrunk and dear he say . Cute.

"I have a theory" Kurama offered.

I'm listening Naruto asked, genially interested in what his father had to say.

"I think the reason for the change, is because. The laws of physics are different here than in the Pokémon world, I highly doubt Kami would allow us to carry something that huge over so he shrunk him" Kurama mused.

So what you're saying is that because where in a different world in caused Zekrom to adjust to fit in with the world Naruto said.

"Yes, but it's only a hypothesis" Kurama said eyeing the Pokémon.

Naruto came out his thoughts.

Hiro was the first to recover. "Aw, he so cute" Hiro said, the Pokémon suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Hiro sweep him in in his arms and hugged tightly while make cooing sounds. Ryo and Sasuke, both sweat dropped at the scene.

"Zekrom" Zekrom said, looking annoyed. He started glowing red and Hiro felt heat rush through him. He dropped the Pokémon and examined his arm's that now looked like beef jerky.

Everyone winced at the state of them. Hiro gave the Pokémon a look of fear. While the Pokémon was happily munching on an apple not caring about what he done.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Hiro voice squeaked. Ryo broke out into a fit of laughter. Even the stoic Uchiha couldn't help but smile.

Hiro glared at them. "Why don't you bastards stop laughing and help heal me before I die from blood loss!"

#End of flashback#

He rubbed his arms sorely. The burns were gone but they pain still there.

"I'm getting ready for dinner" Ryo called from the Bathroom.

Hiro didn't reply.

~Bathroom~

Ryo sighed. He could tell something was bothering him. He would too if he left home where he was loved and was reunited years later.

# Time skips 5pm#

"Now tell me what wrong" Ryo demanded, He decided to take the direct approach. Hiro smiled dropped and was placed with a trouble face. Should I say it? Hiro wondered and judging by the intense look he was getting.

It was now or never.

"I was thinking about my parents." Hiro admitted. Ryo face softened to a certain degree. "I was thinking about telling them" Hiro said looking anywhere but the man.

"About, what?" Ryo asked, he hoped he was wrong to be the conversation was heading. "About who I really am" Hiro summoned his courage and looked at the man. What he saw terrified him. Staring right at him was a blank cold mask. He said in a bone-chilling voice "Why?" Hiro paled a bit. "So that they can help us with the destruction of Konoha"

Ryo eyes softened a bit as he understood the need for family but he had to lay down the cold hard truth. "Can you imagine, the whole Nara clan helping us?" His words dug into him. "Do you think they will betray the village? Even if they agree, there is no telling, that someone would still inform the Hokage" His words rug true. "But" He was going to protest when he was cut off. "If you want to be betrayed and eventually executed for treason, Go ahead and tell them."

"But their my parents!" Hiro cried out.

"No, they're not!" Ryo voice raising, Hiro felt his anger rising "They are Shikamaru Nara parents not Hiro Maka!" Hiro eyes widened. Ryo grabbed Hiro by the collar. "You cannot back out now, Hiro; you choose to go down this path. That means seeing it through to the end!" A tear dropped down from Hiro face. "Say it!" Hiro flinched "I don't know them, Shikamaru does but I don't!" Hiro was shaking. "I Am HIRO MAKA not SHIKAMARU NARA! The people who invited us mean nothing! They are total strangers to me! I will only respond to my name and follow my masters order's only! SHIKAMARU and HIRO are two completely different people! MY Purpose is to serve my master !Ryo yelled, he know what he said was harsh but he had to tell him. He released him from his grip.

Hiro cried, he was an emotional rack. "SAY IT!" He flinched. Choking back a sob. "I-I am Hir-ro Maka… not s-Shikamaru Nara!" His voice was shaky and was on the verge of a wail. "The people who invited us, mean nothing!" his voice gaining confidence.

~Nara Compound~

Shikaku Nara didn't know why but he suddenly felt pain. A sense of dread and horror filled the whole compound. Everyone felt it but they didn't know why.

~Back to the Hotel~

"They are total strangers! I will only respond to my name and follow masters orders only!" The light in his eyes dimmed, it was faint but still there. "And?" Ryo asked. Hiro seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. The light in his eyes flicked on and off. His voice seemed to have been caught in his throat. But he forced it out. "Shikamaru and Hiro are completely different people..." It came out horse. "What is your purpose?" Ryo asked, "My purpose is to serve my master. "

"SAY IT AGAING!" Ryo shouted.

"Shikamaru and Hiro are completely different people"

"My purpose it serve my master "

"AGAIN!"

"SHIKAMARU AND HIRO ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!"

"My purpose is to serve my master "

"AGAIN!"

"SHIKAMARU AND HIRO ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!"

"MY PURPOSE IS TO SERVE MY MASTER! "

All of a suddenly Hiro slumped down on the floor.

When he woke up and looked up at him. Ryo smiled mentally, the light that shone had vanished. Hiro bowed, looking up at his master with awe. "Master, we should get ready to leave" He said weakly as if he wasn't fit to be in his presence.

Ryo nodded and began getting ready. He stopped, decided test him. "Hiro have you heard of someone called Shikamaru Nara" Hiro looked at him, puzzled. He showed no recognition of the name. "No master, I have not, is it important?"

That was all the answer he needed to come to one conclusion.

Shikamaru Nara was gone.

~Nara compound~

The duo made their way to the gate of the Nara compound.

"Halt, state your business!" the Gate keeper said, He was quite grumpy as he was about to tuck into dinner when he was disturbed and realised by the time he comes back, it will be cold.

As they stepped into the light. They gate keeper finally inspected them. The first, a young man that seemed to be in his 20's dressed in black jean and black jacket with the design of a fox at the back. His hade dark blue crisscross eyes and had a sharp jaw with black sunglasses on to top of his long spiky hair that went down in some places. His black T-shirt hade a picture of a skeleton Dragon. He wore spiked boots. He had….fangs? Add with the effect of the piercing gaze. He looked intimidating.

"My name is Ryo Kurama, perhaps you heard of me" A flash of recognition appeared on the keepers face. "Me and My body guard here, have been invited by the Nara Head for dinner" Ryo said, a small smile on his lips.

Another stepped out "My name is Hiro Maka, please to make your acquaintance" He bowled.

The Keeper finally took notice of the second presence. He did a double take. The guy in his 20's wore a red T-shirt that said 'I look badass in anything'. He a green Jacket with the number ten in a black circle. (Sound familiar?) He wore red mid-length red jeans with black chains attached. He had black combat boots that look like cow boy boots. He wore a black expensive looking watch that was green and black with a circle in the middle that where divided in black and green. (Yes it what you think it is)

What made his eyes bulge was how much he looked like the son of the Nara head that disappeared years ago. He was about to call out to him but stopped when he noticed differences between the two. There was no Air of laziness about him. His hair looked like he just stepped out of the shower. For some reason, he couldn't imagine him muttering the word all Nara's were famous for.

'Troublesome'

His eyes were alert but relaxed and warm. The way he held himself was different, not at all like the Nara lazy stances. His stance was the result of hard work and constant battle. He waited to see if there was any spark that would show recognition.

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

.

.

.

.

Even though he only had little contact with the young Nara but enough so he could recognise him. Seeing no shift in his eyes or anything to give him away. He came to the only conclusion he could. _They really are two different people_ the gate keeper thought after observing him. "Of course you may come in". He pressed a button that connected to the main house. There was a soft buzz before a voice came out. "Yes, what is it?"

The keeper spoke into the mouth piece on the wall. "Mr Kurama has arrived". There was a pause. "Let him through" The gate keeper nodded, he opened the gate.

"Have a good day!" He waved to them as they entered the compound.

He eagerly went back into his house to finish his food.

He when stepped through the door. He was greeted by his wife.

Finishing off his food.

#Scene change#

As they wondered down the path to the Nara main house. Hiro couldn't help but be awed at the sight. Everything was so peaceful. He consumed everything like a child. It's so beautiful…**to bad I have to destroy it** Hiro thought darkly. Ryo on the other hand was pleased. So far, no one suspects anything. There were no signs of Shikamaru personality breaking though. He suspected that he had unconsciously sealed away Shikamaru Nara memories. Making him fully take on Hiro Maka persona and traits.

#Scene Change#

Yoshino Nara. The wife of Shikaku Nara. Had thought nothing could surprise her anymore. Through the years and loss of her son, she had become a shadow of her former self.

So when a tall sunglasses wearing man shows up on her door step with a person that looked almost identical to her son except seemed to be older then what he was now.

She thought she was in a Jitsu.

Snapping out of her daze, she spiked her Chakra.

"KIA!"

Nothing happened.

"KAI!"

Still nothing.

"Um, madams are you okay?" The Shikamaru look alike asked. He was quite worried because she had been looking at him strangely for a full 2 minutes and was starting to fill uncomfortable.

She nodded dumbly not trusting her own voice. She motioned for them to come inside. They did. She noticed that he let Ryo walk in first before coming in himself.

"I'll be right back" She left her guest in the living room. She went in search for her husband.

She found Shikaku in a game of checkers with himself. She taped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Come with me" She said, practically dragging him through the compound. Shikaku quirked an eyebrow at the energy she was displaying. "What do you want me to see?" He asked curiously.

"Did you know that one of the men that you asked for dinner looks almost identical to Shikamaru?" This defiantly got his attention and he gave her a look of disbelief. "I not joking, he could be our son! Our son has returned back to us!" Shikaku looked at her sadly, he know how much she wanted to be a family again. He didn't have the heart to tell her. That it might just be a look's and not be their son. Shikaku sighed and muttered the words 'troublesome women' "Fine, I'll see him. But I will find out." She gave him a grateful look.

He entered the House. It was a sight that would forever be engraved into his memories. Their sitting on the table was Hiro Maka reading a book. His hair a mess giving him a animalistic look and face showed he was completely absorb in the. Shikaku took the time to study the man's features and was shocked how much he had Nara traits. _When she said he looked like him, she wasn't kidding _Shikaku thought. He took note of the different air around the man.

Son:0 Not Son:1

Hiro looked up and Shikaku froze. His eyes seemed to bore into him with a calculating gaze. He stopped and smiled a very unlike Nara smile. He couldn't help to hope for a hint of recognition in his eyes. But found none. In fact they were duller than normal. _how odd_…

"Oh Nara-sama, we are grateful for inviting us to your wonderful home" Was it him or did he detect a hint of sarcasm?

Son:0 Not Son: 2

Just then Ryo walked into the room. Shikaku looked up puzzled at the black haired man, standing in the doorway. Shikaku watched as Hiro seemed to brighten up like a light bulb. He got down on one knee and bowed. "Master, I hope you had a nice rest" The Man smiled. "Oh course, I need my strength" Suddenly Shikaku was reminded of what happened earlier on and began putting pieces together. He called him master and the bodyguard called the black hood man, master. They both have the same voice so this man must have been the man in the black cloak He thought. "Welcome to our home Mr Kurama" Shikaku decided to test his theory out. Sure enough the man attention was drawn to him. "Please call me Ryo, My name is Ryo and this" He gestured to Hiro. "Is Hiro Maka." The man stood up and bowled not nearly as one would expect from facing a clan leader.

Son: 1 Not Son: 2

"Forgive, my servant for showing lack of respect, he thinks that respect is earned not given" _wise words_ Shikaku thought. The theory that this was his son was looking less and less likely every second. Meanwhile His wife was confused as hell, on what was going on and kept taking glances at Hiro. Hiro was completely aware of her not so stealth glances and made a note to avoid the women.

"It's okay, it very hummable way to live by" Shikaku said, he was half expecting for Hiro to puff out his chest in pride of being praised, like his son when he got praises from him but was surprised when he didn't even blink. Hiro only showed happiness when it was connected to his master, somehow hr couldn't help to feel hurt by this.

Son: 1 Not Son: 3

"Why don't we talk at the dinner?" He motioned for them to sit down. He took note of the disappointed look on Hiro face. After been spoiled rotten by the Futuristic hotel room, he was disappointed to be back to eating on the floor. His wife served the food and they sat quietly eating dinner. It's time to ask some questions Shikaku thought, not really wanting to ask but been forced to anyway.

"Where are you from Hiro?" Shikaku asked decided to be direct. The man froze and looked at him with a bit of confusion. "I don't mean to be rude, but isn't it none of your business?" He was blunt. Shikaku embrown twitched in irritation. He muttered someone thing about Troublesome, Young man and their attitude. Ryo was fighting hard not break down laughing. He was tempted to leave the questioning but a glare from his wife told him otherwise. "How did you meet Ryo-san" As soon as those words left his mouth. The effect was immediate. He watched as his eyes glazed over as if looking into a memory. His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. Love and Loyalty was the most common.

Interesting…

"Excuse me, I have to talk with my wife." His voice left no room for argument. He grabbed his wife and dragged her outside.

"Well?" She asked impatient.

He sighed. "Other than his looks, he has nothing else in common with our son. He is not him."

"But he is!" She tried to protest. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Call it a mother's intuition! When I saw him, it was like something in me that was missing was filled" Shikaku gave her a hard look. "Please let me try to prove it. He may have lost his memory!" She pleaded, preforming the poppy eyes Jitsu. No man can hope to stand against them.

"Fine but just one shot!" Shikaku warned. Yoshino smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She let go and skipped to the room.

Hiro didn't know why but he was suddenly filled with a sense of dread.

"Hiro-san can you please help me with something?" Yoshino called down from the hall. He got up and made his way to the voice. He entered into a room that looked like nobody had used it in years. He spotted a photograph of a young boy, the spitting image of the Nara head. "What do you want me to do?" she gestured to a box. He picked it up, not noticing her move to the door and locks it. "This is heavy, what in this?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Oh, just you're stuff."

He froze. "What are you talking about?" For some reason he imagined, a fan girl doing this and the very thought of them when him flinch.

"Why can't you remember, Shikamaru? If you remember, we would be a family again" Hiro looked up noticing the crazed look in her eyes. _Oh hell no! I am not going to be held hostage by a sociopath of a woman!_ "Son, why won't you say anything?" She asked. He suddenly started shaking, she took it as a sign that he was remembering, she draw closer. "Shush, don't cry, mama here for you. We will work on getting your memories back." She embraced him.

_Now!_

Hiro raised his hand and struck her at a point in her neck. She passed out. He let the body drop.

Putting an explosive tag on the door.

He got a safe distance away before it exploded. The result was a giant hole in the wall. He looked around making sure nobody was coming and sprinted to the living room.

He opened the door, panting really hard, looking like the dogs of hell were after him. "Master * pant* n-need…to leave NOW!" Ryo didn't need any more prompting. He could sense the urgency in his voice.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Shikaku asked. "Your wife..." It was barely a whisper but he heard it. "Huh?" he blinked in confusion. "YOUR WIFE IS CRAZY!?" as if on cue the women smashed through the wall. Shikaku let loose a girlish scream. She had a bundle of rope in her hands. "You should stay Shikamaru, we can be family!" Her face was downright insane.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

The insane women started walking forward, he took a step back.

"SHIKAMARU, LET BE A FAMILY!" 

"Why, do you keep calling me that?!"

He looked to Shikaku, for answers. The man was currently cowering under a table.

Noticing eyes on him, he cleared his throat. "Shikamaru- is the name of our son, that disappeared years ago and you bear a striking resemblance." Hiro eyes widened at the news. "If it wasn't for how much older you looked, we would have assumed, you had lost your memory." Shikaku had gathered some courage to come out from under the table. He still had hope that this was his son no matter how small, the possibility was. He realised that the feeling that he had when he met him, was the love that a father had for a son.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiro was quite.

He had an unreadable expression.

Hiro could feel something trying to resurface within in him, he didn't know why but he wanted to accept it, he wanted to be a family, even though he only just met them. He felt like he had known them for years…

His head started throbbing; Image flashed into his head, images of a younger him and the people in front of him. _Where are these images coming from? _ he shook his head to clear his mind, suddenly the urge died down and he forgot about his previous thoughts. The memories locked back up with extra protection.

Shikaku saw the changing expressions and hope shone in his eyes. _Could this be my son? _Ryo watched silently. He noticed the inner struggle in his servant. He made a mental note to find a way to completely erase Shikamaru existence. Hiro next words made him smile. "My name is Hiro. Hiro Maka. Age 20" The hope that shined in Shikaku eyes died. "And anyone that thinks otherwise is wrong! So tell your wife over there to stop being delusional about me being her son, I am an Orphan! I don't even remember my parents!"

Shikaku ears perked up at the last bit. _He doesn't remember…there's still a chance then. _Just before he was about to open his mouth, he stopped.

Hiro turned to him, he heart rate stopped. The way he looked at him…..

Like….

Like….

.. a complete stranger.

"Now if you excuse me Nara-san, we will be leaving now"

Gone was the respect in his voice, Shikaku had to stop himself from shuddering at the cold tone.

Hiro felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed before he looked back to face his master. He relaxed, an action that did not go unnoticed by the Nara head.

"**Teleportation Technique**!"

"Wait, don't take him!" She yelled but it was too late. They vanished in a burst of speed.

"Shikaku, he took him, he took him, our son" She repeated over and over again. Shikaku pulled her into a hug.

Trying to comfort his wife as she was going insane.

One thought on his mind.

_Shikamaru was that really you? If so, how can we get you to remember us?_

For once, he didn't find it troublesome.

~Somewhere~

Hiro opened his eyes. To see a village. One flag had a symbol that he never seen before.

"Hiro welcome to the village of~

DONE!

IT's done.

Well the reunion of father and child is over. SO MUCH happened! Hiro is conflicted with his identity and in the end decides to lock Shikamaru up. He starts doubting himself and has Ryo pound it into him. Hiro escaped from his mother who want insane. Pokémon and ben 10 references! The village is finally up! People DO NOT ask me when Naruto comes. It's unbelievable how many ask where Naruto is? To answer, there will be an upcoming chapter when Ryo turn's back into Naruto. Only in the finally phase of the plan.

It time for you to decide what the village should be called.

Village hidden in the shadows

Village hidden in darkness

Village hidden in hate

(welcome to any suggestions!)

Results on 12th November.

I gave you what you wanted a long chapter. So I deserve to rest and take time to revise for my upcoming exam. I will check for spelling mistakes later.

Mel: I so tied, I'm going to eat. Then to bed. Let yourself out of the cage.

Naruto: really?

Mel: Shut up and do it BEFORE I GET CRANKY!

Naruto: Okay.. (unlocks cage)

Mel: Meat, meat,meat.

Naruto: Raman is better…

Mel: YOU BETTER TAKE BACK THAT STATEMENT BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!

Naruto: Meat is the best!

Mel: Ah..nap time.


	9. Chapter 9

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger chapter9 by Chachingmel123

Chapter 9 is finally here.

Do not own Naruto.

Decided 14th was too far so updated early.

I asked.

You voted.

..

The results are in….

….

….

…..

…

**_Last time.. _**

_He opened the door, panting really hard, looking like the dogs of hell were after him. "Master * pant* n-need…to leave NOW!" Ryo didn't need any more prompting. He could sense the urgency in his voice._

_"Why are you leaving so soon" Shikaku asked. "Your wife" It was barely a whisper but he heard it. "Huh?" he blinked in confusion. "I'm not at all sorry to say this….YOUR WIFE IS CRAZY?!" as if on cue the women smashed through the wall. Shikaku let loose a girlish scream. She had a bundle of rope in her hands. "You should stay Shikamaru, we can be family" Her face was downright insane._

_"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Hiro yelled at the insane women. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed before he looked back to face his master. He relaxed an, action that did not go unnoticed by the Nara head._

_"Teleportation Technique!"_

_"Wait, don't take him!" She yelled but it was too late. They vanished in a burst of speed._

_"Shikaku, he took him, he took him, our son" She repeated over and over again. Shikaku pulled her into a hug._

_Trying to comfort his wife as she was going insane._

_For once, he didn't find it troublesome._

_~Somewhere~_

_Hiro opened his eyes. To see a village. One flag had a symbol that he never seen before._

"Hiro welcome to the village of~

**9. Village hidden in the shadows!**

"Hiro welcome to the village hidden in the Shadows!" Ryo beamed, obviously proud of the village. It had taken him a long time to find people who wanted to join the village having a hard time trusting humans. He not only searched all of the Elemental Nations but other universes as well.

Hiro looked once again at the symbol of the village. It was black smoke with a backdrop of purple.

_why do I feel like, this is a really scary village? _

"Let me give you a tour of the village"

Ryo grabbed Hiro by the arm and began walking to the village. To say Hiro was shocked was a understatement. The streets where a mixture of people with different skin colour and monsters that were called 'AKUMA'. He defiantly felt uncomfortable; he could feel their eyes boring into his back.

"First stop, the ninja academy" They approached a gothic looking building that reeked of death.

Hiro stared at the building, turning servile shades of white.

"Aren't you coming?" Hiro was snapped out his thoughts and noticed his master was already making his way through the corridor of the building. It took time to catch up. They came to a solid black door.

'This is way too creepy…" Hiro thought. The door extruded an ominous feeling.

"What are you wait for? go in." Ryo said growing impatient at his hesitance to open the door.

Summoning up his courage, he put his hand on the door handle, snakingly turned it.

The door opened.

He blinked.

The only word to describe it was battle arena.

It was absolutely huge!

It was like he went back into the roman times.

The only though going through his mind was 'Why is there an occult symbol in the middle of the arena?"

His took a step back out of the door and inspected for any Genjistu. Then he stepped in. Then out. He sent a questioning gaze at his master, who looked smug.

"Your probably, wondering how it's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside." Ryo only got a nod from him. "A friend of mine helped me with it, while I was traveling" When he saw Hiro was about to say something, he cut him off. "And no, I won't tell you who it is. He's a very busy man"

# in the TARDIS#

"Achoo!" Doctor who, sneezed.

"You know. It's said when a person sneezes, someone is talking about you" Clara Noble aka. The impossible girl said.

"IM SO BORED!"

Clara rolled her eyes.

#Back to Ryo and Hiro#

Hiro took a seat while Ryo made himself comfortable as a soft arm chair appeared out of nowhere. He looked down; finally noticing the people down there. His eyes swept to someone with white hair. At first he thought it was an old man but he quickly realised that he was the same age as him. He had a tattoo on his eye wearing a combination of a white trench coat and a clown outfit. What really draw his eyes was that he had a black skeleton like arm with a cross at the back of his palm.

"His Name is Allen walker" Ryo said pulling him out of his thoughts. "That arm of his is something called an anti-akuma weapon" Hiro was reminded of the AKUMA that he'd seen around the village. He shivered at the thought. "you would have expect him not be very popular with the akuma in the village, he actually quite popular" Hiro shot him a look of disbelief. "He has something 'special' that makes him well liked by the akuma" Hiro wondered what made him 'special' but seeing as his master would not go into it anymore he filed it away for another time.

Hiro attention went back to Allen walking.

"Okay kids, the key to activating you innocence is focusing some of your will into it." Allen said, well aware Mr Kumara was watching him.

Most of the kids could did it on their first try but some couldn't.

"You suck as a teacher" One yelled. Allen went into Anime style depression making everyone sweat drop.

"This boring, we want to hear stories of life as an apprentice!" Another one yelled. All the kids nodded.

The Ominous feeling was back.

Hiro searched for where the feeling was coming from. His eyes landed on Allen walker. He seemed to have done a one-eighty in personality. Allen now sported black horns on his head and his usual smile looked sinister.

"You want to hear about that" Allen voice was low and a part of his face dark. His eyes reduced to white sockets staring down the trembling kids.

"WHERE SORRY, WE WON'T BRING IT UP AGAIN!"

.Allen instantly calmed down.

His smile returned to normal. "Well as long as you understand."

Hiro sweat dropped at how quick the change in personality was.

"We spent enough time. On to the next part of the tour" Ryo called out, he was already making his way to the door.

"Y-yes"

"What you just saw for people who have the power of innocence so it like, a bloodline on a few have it." Hiro Nodded at the explanation.

"Let's, go to the weapons section of the academy, it has two instructors." Hiro shot him a puzzled look, it wasn't everyday one class had two teachers.

They came to a door that was covered in gold. Hiro gaped at the expensive looking door.

He twisted the handle.

The room looked very much like a dojo.

He spotted on of the teacher. Again he looked about similar age. He had black mop hair. And sharp angler eyes. He wore a black school uniform with his jacket around his shoulders. What got his eyes was the yellow chick bird on his shoulder.

"Kyoya Hibari meets Hiro Maka. Hiro Maka meets Kyoya Hibari" Hiro put his hand out expecting the man to do shake it. That why he was completely defenceless when Hibari lunged at him with his Cloud Tonfas in both hands (Look it up).

He barely dogged.

"What the hell man!"

"Your envision skills are impression."

Hibari lunged for a second an attack. This time Hiro was ready and pulled out a Black sword. Both fighter were in a deadlock.

"Take this seriously or I'll bite you to death!"

"What the hell Sico?!"

Suddenly the door opened, successfully halting the fight. There stood a man with messy blond hair in a green stripped hat. "Hibari-chan are you fighting again?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Tch"

The man seemed to take notice of others in the room. "Oh excuse me, I didn't introduce myself" He pulled out a white Japanese fan. "My Name is Kisuke Urahara, at your service. Would you like to join me for some tea?" Hiro sweat dropped. _Why am I meeting weirdo's today?_

At that moment Ryo stepped in. "We would love to however we have a busy schedule" Kisuke looked ready to cry. "It's okay, just come and visit me, when you're available"

Ryo smiled before dragging and relived Hiro behind him.

"on to the next stop, the technology department. We have Tony stark the head of it. His work is highly advanced for the ninja world, it's lucky that he only makes to help people or** I would have to put him down."** Ryo finished darkly. Hiro took a step back.

#Technology department#

Tony didn't know why but a shiver ran down his spine.

#Back to R and H#

"Here we are!" The automated door opened when they got close.

Just by stepping in, he know, he had entered into a different world.

The floor tiles were moving left to right. Ryo hopped on one and Hiro did the same. They started moving. Hiro took the time to inspect the place. Chairs were levitating. There were huge white screen everywhere. The information from the screen could come out and the person could touch and put it to go us. Hiro noticed everyone had the latest tablets and used it like it was a part of them. They came to a Tunnel and it went dark. Suddenly a light object rushed past Hiro head. Soon there were millions going in different directions.

"what are those?" Hiro watched in awe. "These are data that were created by Xana" Ryo answered, he them went on to explained who Xana was. Which raised alarms in Hiro head. "Don't worry, he stopped trying to take over the real world years ago now he just wants to help." Hiro nodded dumbly.

Soon they entered into another tunnel and approached a white boxed room. The door was made out of pure crystal. Hiro opened the door.

His eyes landed on the man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey iron man t-shirt and black jeans. He sat on one of the hover chairs from earlier. He was currently looking through some data. "Xana put the data from last night training"

/would it kill you to say please? / A computerized voice answered.

"That was my please" Tony said in a sweet tone.

The computer grumbled, knowing he won't ever say please and was fighting a losing battle.

"It seems you busy here" A voice said. Tony turned to the voice. To see an amused Ryo and a confused Hiro.

"Oh, boss, didn't see you there." Tony said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "God, I can't get use to calling you, boss." he said like an afterthought.

"Hiro meet Tony. Tony meet Hiro." They shook hands. _Finally someone who doesn't attack me._

"In his world. I challenged Tony to a fight and if he lose, he will working under me. Of course he was cocky" Tony growled. "he was beaten easily within the space of 2 minutes with his armour on and all his other armours." Ryo finished smugly. "You don't have to remind me every time you see me!" Tony was depressed in the corner.

They both sweat dropped. "Anyway, show me what you're working on." Tony seemed to come to life and he eagerly gestured to one of the suits. "This is iron armour mark v6. It's stocked with the latest high tech machinery. Rocket busters, Turbo engine, invisibility cloaking shield, camouflage shield-"

"Does it make Ramen?" Ryo interrupted him. Tony sweat dropped

"ur..no."

"What kind of armour doesn't make RAMEN?!" he cried out, not noticing the huge sweat forming on both Hiro and Tony. "If you want sir, I can add that into it" Tony asked warily. Ryo brightened up like a light bulb.

"You're doing fine work, continue what doing"

"S-sir yes sir"

Hiro followed behind Ryo. He gave Tony a hang in their sign. Tony smiled gratefully. He went back to his work.

/ Mr Kurama left you something before he left/ Xana said.

"Xana what is it" Tony didn't know why but he was feeling and feeling of dread.

Suddenly a hatch opened up on the celling, releasing a pile of paper. Tony quirked an eyebrow at this "It just paper."

/look closely/ Xana said. Did he detect some sadism in his voice? Tony looked closer. His eyes widened. "t-t-this i-is"

/yes/

/paperwork!/ .

"NNNNNNnnnnnnnoooooooooo!"

/He would like it all done by next week on Monday/ Xana said with obvious amusement.

#back with R and H#

Hiro looked back his master. Suddenly he heard scream, he turned to him questionably. Ryo tried and failed to look innocent but failed to keep the grin off his face.

"Now let's go to the martial arts academy" He know full well that he was avoiding the subject and judging by the look Hiro was giving him, he know it too.

They came to an old looking dojo. In fact it looked quite scary. The grass around it had died. Vultures circled the dojo. _Om god is that blood on the walls and sign_ Hiro paled.

"Ah it seems, you came to visit." Hiro turned around and his eyes widened. There, walking towards them was a dried up mommy. It put a bonny hand on his shoulder. "Young man do you want to try out for the dojo" His tone was dark and sinister. "N-N-no T-t-thank y-you" Hiro shaking said. "Oh that's too bad….**we need more souls**"

_That's it! I can't take much more of this_ Hiro pulled out a necklace made out of garlic and puts it around his neck. He held a wooden spear in on hand and a cross in the other. "Spirit be gone, Spirit be gone, Spirit be gone"

"What are you doing" Ryo asked, seat dropped down his cheek.

"Can't you see I'm cleaning the spirit?!"

The 'spirit' just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What, you're doing is for vampires."

"NANI?!"

Hiro went into depression mode.

Suddenly the corpse began to shimmer to revealing a tall male. He had black hair with a strip pulled forward. It had streaks of green it. His eyes where that of a snake, making him shiver. He wore bronze armour.

"Chase Young, meet Hiro Maka. Hiro Maka meet Chase Young." Instead of shaking hands Chase turned into a giant lizard. His lizard tongue flicked in the air, tasting it. "Hiro Maka, age 17, has an IQ of 170. You smell of sweat suggesting you do Martial arts however it doesn't linger suggesting you've only been training hard in under 10 years which means you were a lazy ass and a weirdo" he finished his summary. Hiro was red from embarrassment from the jab at his pride.

Ryo decided to step in to save his friend from further embarrassment. "Do you find everything to your liking here?"

Chase turned back to human form. "The air is so nice here….**so dark and my power continues to grow" **

"Oh that's great!" Ryo smiled as if nothing was wrong with the sentence. He ignored the look Hiro was shooting him.

"Let's go to speed course." Ryo dragged him from the dojo. Chases eyes continue to follow the dark hair and Hiro gulped.

"Here we are!" Hiro looked around. He found himself, in track and field area. _Everything looks norm….WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!? _

His eyes landed on a giant black hedgehog. It had red streaks in his hair and white fur. It wore white gloves and black, red and yellow skates.

As if he could feel eyes on him, the hedgehog turned around to face them. It glared at him. _Great another sasuke _Hiro couldn't help but think.

"This is shadow the Hedgehog. He's currently suffering from amnesia but he agreed to join the village. He trains the ninja's to be even faster than the speed of sound so our ninja's can evade enemies, saving their lives and if for some reason our machines break down. We can still get to our destination just as quickly" Hiro was now giving the brooding hedgehog a look of respect. Shadow wouldn't show it but he was fighting hard not to blush in embarrassment.

"There is no way this thing is that fast!" His finger was rudely in front of the hedgehog. "Put that arm away, before I rip it off" Shadow sent a warning glare at him. "If you don't believe me perhaps a race on this track. Here and now"

Hiro looked thoughtful. Shadow was sure he would say yes.

"Shadow... Take that offer and shove it up your ass." Shadow was shocked. "There isn't anything to gain and why would I unnecessarily sweat for something so stupid?" Shadow just stood there and stared before he smiled. _Not quite sasuke then _Hiro thought. "My respect for you just went up a notch" _what he respected me from the beginning?! What the hell?!_

"Let one day have that race, Hiro"

_Hold on, I didn't give him my name. How did he know?!_

"Well, see you later" Shadows glided off so fast he disappeared in a blink.

"Shadow is our spy master so his ability to travel to places really fast and collect information and also be able to protect himself. Is what this village needs."Ryo appeared beside Hiro side.

"Now to the last destination!"

"THERE'S MORE!?"

"We don't have time to day to go through the whole village so this will be our final destination." Ryo said lazily, putting Kakashi Lazy stance to shame.

#Konoha#

Kakashi shivered.

"What wrong?" Minato asked.

"I feel a disturbance in the lazy universe"

"…"

"….."

"Kakashi. Get out of my office."

"…."

#Back to R and H#

Ryo followed by Hiro walked through a dark black corridor in a menacing tower in the middle of the village "last stop is the acting academy, since it quite difficult for ninja's to be able to go undercover as it's hard to become fully your character.

_Why is there not a single normal looking building in this village?_ Hiro found himself thinking but unable to ask.

They eventually came across a door with lots of idol stickers on it. _It looks like a fan girl's room _Hiro sweat dropped. Ryo knocked and the door opened with a creak. Light shone out gap made and a girl with orange hair short hair and golden eyes, she wore an extreme pink 'Love Me' uniform. It made Hiro want to burn it. She looked up at her crouching position. She looked like she was caught doing something bad before she schooled her features and said in a professional tone "Ah Mr Kurama, what made you stop by here today"

"I would like you to be introduced to someone." Ryo gestured to Hiro. "Hiro Maka meet Kyoko Mogami, The number one love me member. Her and her partner Ren Tsurugi are teaching the ninja's here and villagers how to get into a character such for missions or if someone were to come by and was not part of the village, we can play it off as not a ninja village it makes it harder for nosy villages such Iwa and Konoha to find us." Hiro nodded at his reasoning.

"Well if that's all, I better get back to work" Kyoko said a bit to quickly for them. It was obvious she was hiding something. Hiro eyes narrowed to the retreating form. "We would like to come in" Just before the door shut, Ryo stuck his foot out preventing it from closing. Kyoko suddenly looked several shades paler. "We could always talk outside, there is no reason to look inside!" her eyes crossed a bit in hopes she was convincing.

"Kyoko" Ryo called out in a dangerously low voice. She 'yelped'. She turned around shaking "Yes sir."

"Won't you let us in?" he said it like a question but everyone could hear it was a demand with dangerous tone underneath it. He was smiling. _Holy shit! His mile is even scarier than Ren's demon lord smile! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! _Kyoko found herself cowering at the man.

She nodded shaking and with a bit of reluctance opened the door wide. Hiro eyes immediately scanned the room for she was hiding. Ryo noticed at the corner of his eye that Kyoko was trying and failing to hide something behind her back. "Kyoko what do you have behind your back?" Kyoko froze, she know, she was caught. Her eyes darted for an escape route to only find the only exit blocked. She cursed herself for not running as soon as the door open. But she secretly know, she would get caught very quickly but still it didn't hurt to try!

"Kyoko show me what you're hiding"

Kyoko was now aware that Hiro eyes were now on her, burring into her, trying to dissect her apart. "What are you talking about. I have nothing behind me. NOTGHING!" Hiro winced at the loud volume. _Dam she could give Sakura a run for her money _Hiro thought.

#Konoha#

Sakura sneezed, she mumbled about cowards to freighted to show their face, and not talk behind her back.

#Scene Change#

"Kyoko…..**give it to me"** Ryo was running out of patients with the stubborn walking eyesore of girl. He used the tone that said. 'You will obey or their will be pain'. When used, it usually meant the conversation was over.

Kyoko sighed in defeat and pulled out what she was hiding behind her back. To real a life sized doll of Ren.

Nobody said anything for a while.

"I was playing to give it as a gift to the president granddaughter"

Kyoko said weakly.

'_A little girl would actual like that?'_

_'It greatly disturbing to have it extremely life like'_

Nobody know that Ren had come back from whatever he was doing and approached the door when Kyoko pulled out the doll. He was currently staring at the doll with a shocked expression.

Kyoko went a deep shade of red. She looked up and noticed Ren standing in the door way. Their eyes locked.

Hiro and Ryo looked back and forth the two knowing they were about to watch a great romantic drama unfold. Ryo summoned to recliner chairs covered in far and a table with two bags of popcorn. They both sat down and watched the show.

There was a awkward silence in the air.

Ren was the first to speak up. "I didn't know you felt that way Mogami-san?" He voice clearly aim to tease. Kyoko looked like the world was going to end.

"r-r-rr—r-en it's not w-w-what you think. " Kyoko tried to defend knowing it was exactly what it looks like.

"Don't lie to me Mogami-san?" Ryo voice was suddenly dark. His voice lessened when he saw he was scaring her. He sighed.

_Oh come on! This is pathetic! They clearly love each other so why don't some grows some gusty and confess it so bleeding obvious it makes me want to claw my eyes out! _Ryo thought.

**I agree with you on this one kit **Kurama, his father thought. He too was getting feed up of the drama.

Ryo started pulsing chakra to make them more open to their feeling slowly making sure they don't notice.

"be a man and tell her how you feel. You both like each other!"

The both snapped their heads toward the direction of the voice. By their faces they completely forgot about them. It took about 2 seconds to absorb what was just said and the both blushed like crazy.

Following his master's lead. "They Girl made a Doll out of you, for God sake! Stop doubting, that you both love each other. It painfully obvious to anyone within this room!"

They both glanced at each other, seeing each other in a new light. They blushed and looked away.

"Is it true, you love me?" Ren voice was steady but you could clearly see the blush on his cheeks. He desperately hoped she wouldn't deny it since it would break his heart.

Kyoko went a deep shaded of red. She glanced at Ren then looked away. She mumbled. "Yes" She thought he couldn't hear it but he heard it. Ren was too shocked for words. He just had his mouth open like an idiot.

_She…loves…me? She loves me! _Ren felt like the happiest man in the world. _Come on Ren, say something?! It's getting awkward!_

"I love you too" Kyoko turned around, hope shinning in her eyes. They didn't notice that someone romantic music was playing in the background with a rose petals and fake wind making their hair swish. It created the perfect romance scene.

Both Ryo and Hiro were fake crying.

"I-I-I just so Beautiful!" Ryo blow his nose in a Tissue.

Hiro nodded.

"Now this concludes our tour." Ryo stood up the tears disappearing in an instant. "You may look around the village and get to know the people her" Hiro just stared at the happy couple that were embracing.

"Were are you going master?"

"Suna."

Done!

Well the village is done. Multiple crossovers here. Sonic X, Bleach, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, D. , Xiaolin showdown and Skip Beat! Next chapter would reveal what the hell, did Kyuubi do to Gaara all those years ago when he looked into the mirror. Finally full focused on Ryo. Fol/Fav and Review. Next update 25 Dec. 3 chapters released to say merry Christmas!


End file.
